Honeymoon
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son enviados a una "misión" a la paradisíaca isla de Bali por seis largos meses. Hay conspiraciones que dan los resultados esperados y otras, no tanto. Resubido. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Una luna de miel en Bali **

* * *

_- Cursiva: Pasado._

_o: Separaciones Espacio-Temporales._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Resta decir que todo lo relacionado con Bleach que me gusta, está hecho por Kubo Tite y es de él._

* * *

**0. Prologo**

¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí, en un avión con Rukia Kuchiki?

Toda esta historia de aciertos y desaciertos comenzó hace sólo unos meses. La paz lograda luego del triunfo sobre los Quincy no podía durar para siempre, Ichigo Kurosaki lo sabía, y ser un shinigami conllevaba ser un soldado listo para acatar órdenes y él aceptaba eso ya que se consideraba a sí mismo como un shinigami, no obstante algo en el tono en el que Shunsui le dio la orden para estar tres meses en la isla de Bali derrotando vacíos le hizo dudar, parecía un descabellado plan de su papá, Isshin Kurosaki, un shinigami disidente que hoy ejercía como un modesto médico en la ciudad de Karakura y que solía estar fuera de sus cabales.

o

_Shunsui sostenía un sobre con las indicaciones y se lo ofrecía a Ichigo._

—_¡Que rápido lo has captado Ichigo-kun! Como Capitán comandante estoy preocupado por la continua alza de vacíos en la zona. Indonesia es un país con mucha espiritualidad, siempre ha habido un numero alto y constante de ellos pero según los reportes de los últimos shinigamis de la zona, el número se ha duplicado en el pasado semestre._

—_Pero ¿No debería quedarme en Karakura…?_

—_¡No!—Dijo tajantemente… demasiado rápido—Ya has terminado el instituto, como shinigami oficial de la decimotercera división y héroe de guerra es importante que amplíes tu mundo, estas misiones son muy comunes para los novatos._

_La cara de preocupación de Ichigo, lo insto a seguir._

—_Además, Ichigo-kun, considerando que es tu primera misión he hablado con Jushiro, y le ha parecido excelente que sea Rukia-chan quien te acompañe para que te enseñe ciertas cosas que como no pasaste por la academia shinigami debes desconocer…_

_¿Rukia-chan? Le habría protestado si no fuera porque Nanao Ise entro hecha una furia en la oficina sosteniendo una foto de ella en traje de baño, dispuesta a golpear hasta la muerte al "Capitán Comandante" Líder y reflejo fiel de los valores de los shinigamis._

_Ichigo alcanzo a tomar el sobre y salió del lugar por seguridad personal._

_o_

—¿Crees que será divertido vivir ahí?— La cara de Rukia era de emoción. Le encantaban los lugares altos y mirar por la ventana del avión a Indonesia era más de lo que podía pedir.

—¿Y no crees que estas demasiado emocionada?—Ichigo dijo con cansancio mientras bostezaba. En viaje duraba seis horas y llevaban cuatro viajando. Cogió nuevamente el libro que descansaba en sus piernas para seguir leyendo.

Rukia leyó el título del libro que el shinigami sostenía—¡¿Pero qué carajo estás leyendo?!

Ichigo entorno los ojos y la ignoró. Aún quedaban dos horas., tiempo suficiente para terminar de leer la fierecilla domada, obra célebre de W. Shakespeare.

Sin quererlo, la expresión de Ichigo se suavizó, después que Rukia vivió dos meses en su armario no habían vuelto a cohabitar y la verdad, es que extrañaba esos días, incluso las peleas. Ahora casi llegando a los diecinueve la relación entre ellos había evolucionado y ya no se trataban tan mal.

Rukia le piñizcó el brazo por ignorarla.

Bueno, sólo a ratos.

Pero concentrémonos en lo importante, Bali, un lugar hermoso, playas paradisiacas y mucho, pero mucho trabajo, según la apreciación de Shunsui, pensándolo bien, quizás cualquier movimiento se podría considerar para él mucho trabajo, así que no se fiaba mucho de esa razón para enviarlo allí.

Ichigo tenía curiosidad porque les habían asignado una casa en PadangBai al este de Bali, y según había investigado era un lugar bastante tranquilo ¿Realmente iban a trabajar ahí por tanto tiempo? Tres meses era bastante tiempo. No obstante Rukia lo había tranquilizado, señalándole que la misión en Karakura también era de un tiempo similar y no había nada extraño en esto.

o

Al bajar del avión ambos estaban desorientados y cansados ¿Cómo llegar? Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, una mujer los abordó. Era baja, largo pelo rubio ondulado, ojos azules y delgadísima.

—¡Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki!—Ellos asintieron—Sabía que eras tú, Ichigo, me dijeron que tu pelo naranja era llamativo, pero realmente me has sorprendido. Soy Mai—Estrecho su mano con ellos— ¡Los llevaré hasta su casa! Soy su vecina. Pueden pedirme lo que necesiten. Verán que éste es un lugar aburrido, no tardarán en querer volver a una ciudad con todos los servicios básicos. Estoy como cooperante de una ONG hace tres años, solo me queda uno y vuelvo a Francia... me asignan otro más y me convierto en árbol. En serio, ese el nivel de inactividad. ¿Están listos para dar clases de Japonés?

Ellos solo se limitaron a mirarla, sin comentarios.

Demasiado enérgica, pensó Ichigo. Esa mentira, la de dar clases de japonés, les permitiría vivir allí sin levantar sospechas de su verdadero trabajo.

Al salir del aeropuerto se encontraron con que ella les llevaba hasta una moto.

—¿Iremos en _eso_? —Pregunto Ichigo señalando la moto con recelo. Se veía bastante inestable y definitivamente él no iba a subir un medio de transporte de color rosa.

—¡Claro!—Ella hizo un mohín como enfadándose, pero luego sonrió—Esta pequeña es la única que me mantiene cuerda en este lugar. Rukia, tu irás tras de mi e Ichigo al final. Total, si se cae, a nadie le importa ¿Verdad Rukia?

Cuerda no, ciertamente. Los dos se miraron dudosos. Un poco de viento y esa cosa se desarmaría.

—¡Vamos! ¿No se irán a quedar ahí? Son siete horas a pie—La verdad es que solo era una, pero no lo tenían porqué saber. Vieron con preocupación el camino, y al final terminaron por acceder.

Definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca. Nadie en su sano juicio conduce una moto a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora con tres personas a bordo. Ichigo abandonando todo recato abrazaba con fuerza a Rukia, quien le daba codazos ya que no la dejaba respirar. Los insultos se perdían en el ruido del viento.

Frenó de lleno al llegar a un poblado costero.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Qué mierda tienes en tu cabeza? —Le gritó Ichigo aun con la adrenalina por cien, bajó de la moto y se enfrentó a la mujer.

Pero Rukia se bajó también, y tenía otros planes, le dio un derechazo a Ichigo. El idiota seguramente le había dejado las manos marcadas en su vientre tratando de no resbalar y caerse al pavimento balinés.

—¡Idiota!— Se gritaron al unísono.

Mai se rió. Se llevaría bien con ellos. Se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo su amorosa pelea.

—Deberían prestar atención al pueblito donde vivirán estos meses—Los voltearon al lugar que Mai señalaba con la mirada. Pueblito era mucha distinción para el lugar. La isla no era muy grande, pero nada más llegar se dieron cuenta porque los Vacíos le tenían preferencia, estaba lleno de energía espiritual.

Tuvieron que subir interminables escaleras hasta llegar a la casa que se suponía, era su nuevo hogar.

—Esta es su casa. La que ustedes ven más allá es la mía—Dijo Mai y les señaló una casa que estaba aún más arriba y se perdía entre los árboles—¡Mañana los pasamos a buscar para darles la fiesta de bienvenida!

—¿Pasamos? ¿Vives con otras personas Mai-san?—Preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

—Ah, si. Dos y media más. ¡Ya las conocerán! Ahora me muero de hambre ¡Nos vemos mañana!— La muchacha se perdió rápidamente entre las innumerables escaleras.

Rukia sacó la llave de su bolsillo. Abrió el candado y entró al lugar. Ichigo parecía receloso, quizás en que estilo de hogar vivirían los shinigamis en sus misiones, considerando lo extraños que solían ser. Se preparó para alguna excentricidad.

Entraron por un pequeño pasillo y llegaron a una sala en la que había un televisor y un sofá a la derecha, en el centro un comedor de seis sillas y a la izquierda una cocina. Tras el comedor una puerta, que Ichigo abrió encontrándose con el amplio baño, se parecía mucho al estilo de las casas japonesas modernas.

—Ichigo—Llamó Rukia.

Ichigo salió del baño buscando a la shinigami. Entro a la habitación del primer piso. Paredes blancas, cama de plaza y media, escritorio y vista al mar.

—Lo sé. Me dirás que esta es tu habitación ¿Verdad?— El chico se cruzó de brazos. Difícilmente la habitación del segundo piso podía superar a esta.

—No es por eso, y si te gusta, quédatela—Dijo ella rodando los ojos—Te llamaba para saber qué diablos vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Él suspiró, ahora que Rukia lo comentaba, también sentía un vacío en el estómago. Ichigo camino hasta la cocina y abrió las estanterías, ahí se encontró con varios alimentos que los anteriores shinigamis habían dejado, no muchos. Los estudió con desconfianza viendo si tenían fecha de vencimiento.

Cuando Ichigo se iba a disponer a freír un poco de arroz, el timbre sonó.

Rukia fue a abrir la puerta, Ichigo también se asomó curioso ¿Quién lo buscaría? Gemelas de quince años aproximadamente saludaron de manera divertida, ambas vestían bikini.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Eres nuestra nueva heroína!—Dijo la gemela de la izquierda—¡Estás haciendo cocinar a un chico!

Ichigo sonrojado y con vergüenza iba a replicar que no, maldita sea, nadie en este puto mundo lo obligaba a cocinar, pero las gemelas habían desaparecido. Rukia le miro encogiéndose de hombros.

Volvieron cargando varios bolsos.

—Aquí está su equipaje—Dijo una—¡Y hay una entrega especial para los recién casados!—Dijo la otra.

Ambos se sonrojaron —¡No estamos casados!¡Somos amigos!

—Entonces…—Se preguntó contrariada una de las gemelas—¿Para qué alguien les habría enviado esto?

Su hermana divertida por la situación abrió la última caja que trajeron al lugar.

Había muchas botellas de champaña, vino y otros aperitivos, copas, un guarda-hielo, trajes de baño, varias cajas pequeñas y una cámara de video de alta resolución.

Traía una nota.

Ichigo dejo lo que estaba cocinando, se acercó a la caja y tomó la nota interesando por saber quien estaba tan loco como para enviar eso, identificándose.

"_¡Ichigo y Rukia-chan! Esto va con mucho cariño de la familia Kurosaki. Karin dijo que no era suficiente pero a mi me lo parece ¡Quiero tener nietos! Pónganse en labor._

_Con amor, Isshin"_

El chico arrugó la nota con furia creciente.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Rukia sosteniendo una de las cajas pequeñas en sus manos. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al muchacho, pero las gemelas lo salvaron del incomodo momento.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de cocinero eres?!—Rieron—Tu arroz se quema.

Ichigo olvido todo y se acercó a su ahora demasiado tostado arroz echándole agua en el momento.

Una de las chicas abrazo a Rukia quien pareció descolocada por la alegría de las menores—¡Nos vemos pasado mañana en las clases de japonés! ¿Me das uno de esos?—Pregunto con cara inocente.

Rukia miró lo que aun sostenía —¿Por qué no?—La chica sonrió.

Las gemelas salieron por la puerta con el regalo de Rukia riéndose.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda hacen los chicos de aquí?!—Preguntó retóricamente totalmente sonrojado mientras picaba unas verduras, Rukia lo miró de nuevo con una nueva valoración de su compañero.

—Y bien… ¿Me vas a explicar que era eso?

La forma torpe en que Ichigo casi se corta un dedo con el cuchillo le informó que no era tan buena idea seguir preguntándole. Quizás quedaría sin cena con lo cabezota de Ichigo y se moría de hambre. Ahora que lo pensaba…

¿Desde cuándo Ichigo cocina?

* * *

**_Sorry por eliminarla y ahora resubirla. La verdad es que recibi unos mensajes un poco tétricos, ja ja ja._**

**_Igual, viendole el lado positivo, aproveché de hacerle unos ajustes a la trama. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honeymoon**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo._

* * *

**1. De esperanzas, sensibilidades y otras tantas brutalidades.**

Isshin le cortó la máscara a un vacío poniéndole fin a la lucha que llevaba a cabo esa noche.

Hace dos días su hijo se fue a Bali a una "misión" con Rukia, para lograr ese objetivo, tuvo que hacer ciertos sacrificios para convencer a Shunsui, uno de esos fue convertiste en el shinigami a cargo de Karakura, pero valía la pena, en un año más tendría nietos y podría honrar el recuerdo de Masaki.

Mientras babeaba pensando en lo linda que sería una nieta parecida a su difunta esposa, una sombra se posó tras él. Rápidamente se giró, pero no logró alejarse a tiempo. Byakuya Kuchiki le sujetaba el traje con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, pero que en Ishiin solo provocó humor.

—Explícate—Exigió el noble con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sobre el qué?—Isshin se hizo el desentendido.

_¡Cuánto odiaba a los Shibas!_

o

_Byakuya despertó un poco inquieto. Había tenido una extraña pesadilla en la que tomaba una carta de su escritorio en la que Rukia, su orgullo, le informaba que se iría seis meses a Bali con el bastardo de Ichigo Kurosaki a una "misión"._

_Se dio cuenta que no era una pesadilla, sino la cruda realidad cuando vio la nota en su mano._

_Renji entró a su oficina, pero en seguida salió. Si se quedaba allí el aura asesina de su Capitán podía dirigirse a él, torturarlo y matarlo de una manera dolorosa. Debió enterarse de la misión de su hermana. Ahora entendía porque Rukia no había querido decírselo personalmente. Se sintió un idiota por cuestionarla._

_En seguida vio salir a su capitán rumbo a las oficinas del Escuadrón primero._

_Nada más llegar y solo viendo su rostro, Shunsui se excusó diciéndole que Isshin Kurosaki lo había extorsionado. Inmediatamente abrió la Senkaimon para encararse con ese ser._

_o_

Rukia nunca había sido una mujer de prejuicios. No obstante, y tan solo llevar unas horas viviendo sola con Ichigo la habían hecho darse cuenta que la masculinidad básicamente entendida, es decir, el macho típico de la sociedad de almas no calzaba con su persona.

Primero, había cocinado, servido la comida y lavado los platos como si esta fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Después, regañándola por ver en el canal infantil un especial del Conejo Chappy, le entregó una taza de té verde y se sentó a su lado, pero a mirar por la ventana el mar. Recordó entonces, la faceta del chico cuando acompañaba a su familia para ver al Don Kanonji que él detestaba. sin quererlo, a veces tenía unos gestos bastante dulces.

Poco a poco la fue venciendo el sueño después del viaje de varias horas en avión y después el intento frustrado de asesinato de Mai en motocicleta.

_A Ichigo le crecían los cabellos, llevaba vestido, y tejía una manta morada. Levantaba la vista y decía "Oi, Rukia"_

—Oi, Rukia…—Ichigo la despertó tocándole el hombro, se había dormido en el sillón. Le descolocó la expresión de terror de la chica—Un Vacío.

En seguida, Ichigo utilizó su insignia para transformarse en shinigami. Rukia hizo lo mismo con la píldora espiritual.

o

En la playa, el vacío perseguía un alma de un adolescente. Ichigo llegó antes que Rukia y venció al vacío rápidamente.

El alma perseguida se acercó a Rukia y la abrazó, aun con miedo de la bestia que lo había estado atacando. Demasiados abrazos por el día, pensó la morena. Trato de que el chico la soltara, pero parecía estar pegado.

—¡Ey! —El pelinaranja se dio cuenta de la situación de Rukia—Te vamos a hacer el entierro de almas— El chico lo ignoraba. Una venita en la sien comenzó a crecer exponencialmente acorde los segundos pasaban.

Rukia no aguantó más y dio una patada al alma ¡Qué se creía!

—Si voy a ir al infierno, que sea en brazos de esta belleza—Dijo el adolescente, haciéndole muy descaradamente un guiño a la chica.

Ichigo perdió toda paciencia y compasión estampándole el mango de su zampakutoh en su frente. Se abrió el portal y una mariposa negra salió de la luz.

Una vez en la casa, y habiéndose despedido de un Ichigo ofuscado por un motivo desconocido, la chica subió a ver qué clase de habitación le había tocado. Agradeció que Ichigo eligiera la de abajo en un momento de impaciencia, esta contaba con una cama matrimonial y la vista era más espectacular, si se podía. Además tenía baño privado. Se lanzó a la cama con felicidad.

o

La mañana trajo consigo el frio oceánico que más tarde lo reconocerían como muy propio de la isla. Rukia se levantó a hacerse un café, se fijó en la puerta se la habitación de Ichigo abierta y se podía ver una mata de pelo naranja asomarse por las mantas, se notaba que le había dado mucho frio en la noche.

Despertó al sentir que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Rukia le ofrecía una taza de café. La miró extrañado incorporándose y recibiendo la taza.

—Por lo de ayer—Dijo ella levantándose para ver la televisión. ese parecía ser un panorama que se trasformaría en rutina.

—Gracias— No se dio cuenta hasta terminado su café que tenía la cantidad de azúcar que él le gustaba… ¿Cómo rayos Rukia podía saber eso?

o

Horas más tarde otro vacío apareció en el área urbana del pueblito vecino. Este le dio más problemas que el anterior, pero gracias a la acción conjunta de los dos pudieron acabar con él fácilmente.

Cuando se disponían a volver a su casa, el móvil de Rukia sonó.

La cara feliz de Rukia, lo descolocó. Por el único que la chica se emocionaba así era por Byakuya.

Después de hablar un rato con su hermano, la chica colgó.

—¿Qué es lo que quería Byakuya?

—¿No puedes tratarlo con un poco más de respeto? Quería que fuera mañana mismo a la masión para finalizar los preparativos de la Reunión anual de clan Kuchiki, pero me comprometí con el capitán Ukitake a hacer esta misión—La chica suspiro—Sin embargo en cinco días más es el aniversario y estaré todo el día en la sociedad de almas, vas a tener que sobrevivir solo— La chica hizo un gesto condescendiente.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—No te preocupes Ichigo, estos días te enseñaré como auto-curarte con Kidoh por si te haces alguna herida mientras yo no esté. Ya es tiempo que dejes de depender de los demás en ese sentido.

Ichigo le iba a replicar, pero recordó que no había llamado a sus hermanas desde que llegó a la isla. Se los había prometido. Sintiéndose el peor hermano del mundo sacó su móvil para ponerlas al día.

o

Ese día cerca de las siete de la tarde, tocaron el timbre. Ichigo abrió la puerta.

—Hola chico—Mai entró a la casa como si fuera suya, la seguían tres personas—Hemos venido a darle la fiesta de bienvenida que les prometí—¿Y Rukia?

—Está dándose un baño—Dijo Ichigo un poco molesto, sentía que de alguna manera estaban violando su intimidad.

Mai se asomó a la escalera. —¡Ey Rukia! ¡No se te olvide ponerte traje de baño! Eso va para ti también Ichigo.

El muchacho se acercó a su habitación y se dispuso a ponerse traje de baño, cerrando la puerta. Mai puso cara de decepción, es decir, Ichigo era algo digno de admirar.

Rukia bajo poco tiempo después. Los cuatro estaban sentados en el sillón mirando una comedia.

—¡Rukia! —Mai se levantó, Ichigo salió también de su habitación al sentir a Rukia, ni loco se quedaba solo con ellos—Bueno ahora que están los dos, les puedo presentar a mi familia.

—¿Familia? Ni de coñas yo…—Mai se acercó a su amigo y le tapó la boca.

—Este imprudente es Hunter—El chico tendría no más de veinticinco años, pelo negro azabache, un metro ochenta y cinco—El de allí es su hermano menor Xavier—Un chico de cabellos claros, un metro setenta, bordeaba los veinte años—y esta pequeña que ven aquí, es la hija de Hunter, Bea—La niña tendría no más de tres años, su cabello era castaño claro.

Los chicos japoneses saludaron a quienes les presentaron.

—Es hora de irnos a la playa ¡Sí!—Mai salió rápidamente de la casa, el resto la siguió sin tanto entusiasmo—Lo he esperado todo el día.

o

Mai había insistido tanto en que Rukia se bañara con ella, que terminó convenciéndola por cansancio. Bea a regañadientes también fue llevada a disfrutar de las tibias aguas en el atardecer.

Ichigo se quedó en la arena junto con Hunter y Xavier.

—¿No me dirás que te está gustando Mai?—Preguntó Hunter divertido viendo que la mirada de Ichigo había seguido a las chicas en el agua.

—¿Cómo?—El pelinaranja quedó descolocado por la pregunta. Tampoco que él quisiera admitir que se había quedado viendo a su compañera de batallas.

—Estas loco, Hunter ¿Cómo le va a gustar Mai viviendo con una chica como Rukia-chan?—Dijo Xavier suspirando. También miraba a las chicas. —No te preocupes Ichigo, pregunta eso porque está perdidamente enamorado de Mai.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¿Cómo me va a gustar ella? —Estaba rojo de ira. Eso era inconcebible.

—No te preocupes por él, está en periodo de negación. Vamos a buscar leña, Ichigo. Dejemos al mentiroso de mi hermano mirar a Mai tranquilo y tú me puedes comentar algunos datos para conquistar a Rukia-chan.

—Ni muerto—Le respondió Ichigo de forma instantánea.

Al Hunter reaccionar y tratar de golpear a su hermano, éste estaba varios metros alejado de ellos. Ichigo se levantó, prefería buscar leña a quedarse con alguien con ira contenida.

o

Cuando Ichigo volvió, las chicas estaban fuera del agua. Hunter aun enojado, agarró la leña que le ofrecían los recién llegados e hizo la fogata. Bea no tardó en quedarse dormida, su padre le puso una manta encima.

—Ahora podemos sacar esto—Dijo Xavier con una botella de vino en la mano, Mai les entregaba a cada uno una copa. Una vez que todos tenían la copa llena. Mai se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Un brindis por nuestros nuevos amigos!—Todos elevaron sus copas a la luz de la fogata. Incluso los shinigamis que realmente esperaban que todo saliera bien en esa misión.

—Oi Ichigo—Susurro Rukia quien estaba a su lado— ¿Has bebido antes?

Ichigo la miro de reojo mientras vaciaba el contenido de la copa en su estómago.

o

Se escucharon grandes risotadas. Rukia lo llevaba por el lado derecho y Xavier por el izquierdo, evitando así que un mareado Ichigo cayera escaleras abajo. Una vez dentro de la casa, Xavier ayudo a llevarlo hasta el sofá.

—¿Estarás bien? —Preguntó el rubio a la muchacha, ella lo acompañaba a la puerta.

—No es nada, lo que pasa es que este idiota no había bebido antes—Rukia vió que Mai y Hunter (quien llevaba en brazos a su hija) estaban camino a su casa. Xavier los siguió, no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra quien quedó sorprendida por ese gesto tan invasivo.

De lejos se escuchó un golpe y a Hunter exclamando —¡Serás idiota! Los japoneses no acostumbran a despedirse de besos, la has fregado, creerá que eres un acosador— Y las risas de Mai de fondo.

Mientras tanto Ichigo balbuceaba incoherencias en el sofá. De pronto la alarma de vacíos comenzó a sonar.

o

Ichigo despertó cerca de mediodía del día siguiente, la cabeza le dolía. Hacía calor. Estaba en su cama sin embargo vestía la ropa del día anterior. Un buen olor venía desde la cocina. Se levantó rascándose la cabeza, recordaba hasta que bebió la segunda copa.

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Rukia cocinando. Estaba vestida semiformal.

—Así que has despertado al fin—Rukia dijo sin voltear a él. Éste avergonzado se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Gracias por traerme—Soltó Ichigo torpemente.

—No es nada—Respondió ella, por fin se dio vuelta y algo en su rostro descolocó totalmente a Ichigo. Rukia tenía un ojo en tinta.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso?—Preguntó exaltado… ayer, alguien la había golpeado… no recordaba nada, diablos, él…

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó la chica extrañada.

—¿Cómo que qué? Tu ojo, lo tienes morado.

—Ah, se me había olvidado curarlo—En seguida se puso la mano en el ojo. Un resplandor verdoso ilumino la escena.

—Pero no me has dicho como te lo has hecho… ¿Alguien te ha golpeado? Porque…

—Siempre tan alarmista. Han aparecido al menos tres vacíos desde que perdiste la conciencia, el último fue un poco más complicado de derrotar que los demás, era un Gillian con un poder que no había visto antes— Dijo la chica, que al terminar de curarse, empezó a servir el almuerzo—Después de comer deberías cambiarte de ropa. Tenemos que dar clases.

Ichigo olvido su preocupación al ver lo que le había servido Rukia. Curry.

o

El lugar en que iban a dar clases era una escuela cerca de la playa. Ichigo también se había puesto un atuendo semiformal y los dos iban en una pequeña trifulca por como utilizarían el presupuesto, al día siguiente irían a comprar los víveres a una isla cercana y sus gustos eran distintos, por no decir opuestos por lo que encontrar un punto medio se les había ido de las manos.

Todavía estaban en su mundo cuando entraron a la sala donde sus "alumnas" los esperaban.

Cuando Ichigo prestó atención a las personas que los rodeaban entró en pánico. Se supone que Shunsui le había dicho que la Sociedad de Almas quería cambiar y dar un giro a la labor social, incidiendo positivamente en los lugares donde los shinigamis cumplían sus misiones por eso desde ahora éstas serían más largas que antes. Pero esto era más de lo que esperaba.

El grupo de alumnas que asistía a clase era un grupo de veinte chicas entre trece y dieciocho años. Un tercio de ellas estaba embarazada, otro tercio tenía sus bebes en brazos y las demás, sentadas adelante cuchicheaban sobre una boda.

Entre las que hablaban de la boda estaban las gemelas.

—¡Miren! ¡Es el chico que cocina!— Las demás como respuesta dijeron ¡Fascinante! ¡Además es guapo! ¿Se molestará si le pido algunos tips? ¡Mira su pelo!

Ichigo quería cavar un agujero y enterrarse.

Pero Rukia era una mujer de acción y mientras Ichigo cavilaba sobre de qué manera sería menos doloroso un suicidio, la chica había controlado la clase y les estaba enseñando lo básico del japonés.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, lo que más llamó la atención de Ichigo, fue que las chicas eran mucho más curiosas y vivas que los adolescentes japoneses. Estaban muy interesadas en conocer una cultura tan peculiar y eso les facilitó mucho las cosas.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, los dos terminaron la clase muy conformes.

o

Cuando la pareja volvía a su casa un poco más relajada al saber que la clase había sido un éxito, y que al menos sabían a qué es lo que se atenían de ahora en adelante, Xavier los alcanzó. Llevaba una bolsa en las manos.

—¡Rukia-chan! Lo siento por lo de ayer… por lo del beso— Y le entregó la bolsa a Rukia quien ya se había olvidado de lo que había pasado. Ésta miró interrogante el contenido de la bolsa—Me fue difícil hallarlas, son mandarinas, me han dicho que en Japón son muy populares. Creí que te gustarían ¡De verdad lo siento!—Hizo una reverencia apenado.

El aura asesina de Ichigo cubrió el lugar, Xavier se habría dado cuenta si no hubiera estado tan avergonzado disculpándose por el desajuste cultural.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Honeymoon**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite._

* * *

**2. De absurdos, insolencias y otras tantas cursilerías.**

Estaban sentados en la playa bajo una palmera, uno al lado del otro.

Rukia leía un manga e Ichigo miraba el mar. El libro que leía hace instantes descansaba en sus piernas.

Ella no se sentía cómoda con "ese" silencio. Había silencios entre ellos, pero este era… diferente.

—Vamos Ichigo ¿Me vas a decir qué coño te pasa?—Su irritación contrastaba con el ambiente tranquilo y veraniego.

—Nada… absolutamente nada—No miró a Rukia. Esto la reventó aún más.

—¡Serás idiota! Algo te molesta ¿Extrañas a tu familia? ¿Es tu vacío interno nuevamente? O quizás ¿Las clases? Puedes decirme. Somos amigos ¿No?

Ichigo intuyó que ese era uno de los temas en que gravitaba su enojo. La mirada que le dio a Rukia la dejo en blanco.

—¿Nosotros somos exactamente solo amigos?—Jamás pensó hacer realmente la contra-pregunta que lo había penado desde hace años, pero algo dentro de él se encendió con los pasados acontecimientos.

Rukia no sabía que contestar ¿Por qué le preguntaba ahora eso? Porque él era su amigo, pero tenía un punto con su pregunta; eran más que eso. Pero ¿qué exactamente?

La oportuna alarma de vacíos sonó sacándolos de sus divagaciones personales y de la extraña situación en la que Rukia no tenía una respuesta.

o

En un café en la ciudad de Karakura, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo y Chad se reunían para ponerse de acuerdo con un tema muy importante.

—Entonces, todo está listo—Ishida dijo con varios papeles en las manos. Habría que hacer ciertos sacrificios, pero viajar a un lugar tan exótico como Indonesia era una oportunidad única.

Casi todos los presentes le dieron un minuto de silencio a su economía.

—En cinco días estaremos visitando a Kuchiki-san y Kurasaki-kun ¡No puedo esperar!—Inoue junto sus manos en señal de estar encantada con la idea.

o

Rukia estornudó, pero enseguida se repuso pues estaba tratando de entender el reciente actuar de Ichigo y éste, estaba tratando de excusarse.

—Te digo que podía encargarme perfectamente de ese vacío por mí mismo, no era necesario que intervinieras—Ni si quiera él sabía porque estaba actuando tan irracional.

—No sabes lo que dices—Rukia dijo con impaciencia—Si hemos estado luchando juntos ¿Qué tiene de extraño ahora?

No pudo seguir regañando a su compañero por su cabezonería porque la fila en la que estaban hace una hora por fin comenzó a moverse. En poco tiempo llegaron hasta el joven que recibía el precio del pasaje para subir a un barco que los llevaría hasta la isla comercial más cercana, Java, para comprar todas aquellas cosas que les faltaban. Sólo estarían ausentes un par de horas y considerando lo escasos de los vacíos, no sería un riesgo muy grande.

Bajaron por una escalera al lugar donde se apilaba la gente. Si, habiendo tantas personas queriendo ir al centro comercial de indonesia, la capacidad del barco estaba varias veces burlada y no le envidiaba nada a los metros de las grandes ciudades en su hora punta. A los pocos segundos se dieron cuenta que allí no existía lo que comúnmente se conoce como espacio personal y eran empujados una y otra vez. Lo peor es que seguían subiendo y subiendo pasajeros.

Vio que Rukia se adentraba a hasta la esquina opuesta, la siguió para regañarla. Al poco rato se dio cuenta porque la mujer había ido hasta allí, había un espacio desocupado.

Rukia se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos, tratando de abstraerse de ese ambiente demasiado recargado de personas. Un hombre anciano se acercó a ellos queriendo aprovecharse de la escasa luz y en cualquier momento tocar a Rukia. Ichigo lo notó y quedó casi abrazado a ella.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Exigió.

—Nada, es solo él…—Le señalo al anciano con cara de pervertido que estaba junto a ellos.

—Ah…—Le iba a señalar que no era necesario pues ella se podía cuidar sola, pero ocurrieron dos situaciones que les hicieron perder la capacidad del habla y rezar porque el viaje acabara.

Primero, Ichigo se estremeció como un gato que toca el agua cuando sintió un agarrón en su heroico trasero.

Segundo, el vaivén de las olas provocaba extraños movimientos en Ichigo que se mantenía en una pequeña distancia solo porque tenía sus brazos apoyándose contra la pared del barco. Rukia, apoyada completamente en la pared sentía a cada tanto que el chico posaba su cuerpo totalmente en ella conforme los movimientos de la marea.

El incómodo viaje duro una tortuosa media hora.

o

—¿No crees que te estás pasando?—Le preguntó Hunter a su hermano.

—Pero si mañana es el cumpleaños de Rukia-chan ¡Debe tener un pastel! Ichigo no parece de los chicos que le cocinarían a una chica para su cumpleaños—Dijo Xavier batiendo la masa del bizcocho.

—La vas a espantar—Comentó el moreno quien le hacía cosquillas a su hija.

—Quien no arriesga, no gana.

o

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia habían finalizado las compras con todos los problemas asociados, nuevamente estaban en una fila para subir a la embarcación que los llevaría de vuelta a su isla. Ichigo miró con preocupación las nubes, la carga energética del ambiente auguraba una tormenta.

—¿Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos? —Preguntó por última vez Rukia, viendo las dos cajas de mercadería que habían adquirido, Ichigo le había roto el corazón cuando le prohibió comprar un conejo de mascota.

—¡Si, mujer! Déjalo ya—Estaba enfadándose conforme a los minutos pasaban.

—Hoy estás tan temperamental… Ichigo… ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente.

—¡No lo sé! —Soltó el chico, aunque intuía a que se debía a la poca consideración de la chica con él… Pero ¿Por qué ella le tenía que explicar algo respecto a esos temas? Cómo lo de Xavier ayer en la tarde, el que él se vaya a quedar solo (aunque solo era un mísero día) cuando eran un equipo, también el por qué esta mañana ella no pareció enfadarse porque sus vecinos llegaron a interrumpir su desayuno. Es decir, ¿cómo no le molestaba que babearan por ella…? ¡No podía soportarlo!

Rukia concluyó que si el mismo chico no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, entonces poco podía hacer para solucionarlo. Le dio un escalofrió cuando notó que le fila comenzaba a avanzar y recordar los extraños contactos de hace unas horas atrás.

No obstante, ya que esta vez traían mercadería les dejaron en la cubierta. El aire empezó a volverse más frío y el viento más fuerte. Poco a poco, el cielo se cubrió de nubes.

—Parece que habrá una tormenta de tres días—Comentó un hombre que estaba a su lado.

—¿Tres días? Pensé que solo sería una lluvia pasajera—Murmuró Ichigo.

—Las tormentas suelen ser así, joven. Si no has vivido aquí antes, debes asegurarte de mantener todas las ventanas bien cerradas y no dejar nada en el patio—Replicó el hombre viendo los cabellos del pelinaranja. Extranjero seguro, y de los nuevos porque no lo recordaba—Y también…tratar de no aburrirte—continuó—Pero con la compañía que tienes…seguramente estos días se pasarán sin que te des cuenta—Terminó su comentario haciendo un escaneo de la morena que no prestaba atención a la conversación y miraba el hermoso color de las aguas.

Ichigo recordó que podía meterse en problemas si golpeaba al hombre. Se aguantó las ganas apretando los puños, no obstante, como amenaza lo miró con odio y puso uno de sus brazos tras Rukia sin tocarla. El hombre captó la indirecta porque inconscientemente se levantó y se sentó bastante lejos de ellos.

o

Cuando llegaron al puerto, lloviznaba.

Rukia tomo una de las cajas y se adelantó por las escaleras, iba en el segundo peldaño cuando Ichigo le quitó su caja y subió con las dos.

—¿Acaso crees que no me la puedo?—Rukia reclamó a un calmado Ichigo que ya iba en la tercera escalera.

—No es eso, pero como eres tan pequeña, ibas a demorar todo lo que queda de día en llegar hasta… ¡Auch!

Rukia le había dado una patada en el espinazo y le quitaba nuevamente una de las cajas. Cuando llegaron a la casa estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Los dos estaban empapados.

o

La discusión de Byakuya Kuchiki con Jushiro Ukitake se extendió por una hora, pero para desgracia del moreno, no puso hacer ver su tan claro punto al capitán de la decimotercera división. Ya había enviado a Kuchiki con Kurosaki a una misión y lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Desde que se fueron no había ni una sola muerte a causa de vacíos en la isla. Además, no entendía que tenía de malo, Kuchiki también se merecía estar alejada de la sociedad de almas y "descansar" después de la última guerra llena de estrés emocional para el grupo de amigos liderado por Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con un amigo tan cercano?

Ukitake no iba a cambiar su decisión, por mucho miedo que dieran los pétalos de cerezo cortantes de la espada de Byakuya. Esos seis meses estarían protegidos por él.

o

Después de sacar todos los alimentos de las cajas, Rukia solo se cambió de ropa para prevenir un resfrío pero Ichigo decidió irse a dar una ducha para aclarar su mente. Una vez en el baño, se desvistió y se quedó varios minutos bajo el agua tibia.

Rukia por su parte, estaba tomándose un té mirando por la ventana como el viento y la lluvia arrasaban con la faceta paradisiaca con que hasta ahora asociaba a la isla. Entre tanto viento y agua le sorprendió que el timbre sonara. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una de sus alumnas en impermeable, llevaba una pequeña caja.

—Le traje mi mascota ¡La que le hablé y me dijo que quería conocer!—La chica estaba muy emocionada. Rukia abrió sus ojos con interés.

o

Ichigo estaba aún bajo las gotas de agua tibia cuando escuchó un grito de Rukia, rápidamente salió del agua, se puso una toalla y fue a ver qué diablos ocurría para que Rukia gritara.

Se encontró con Rukia sonrojada abrazando una pequeña cría de conejo blanco. La alumna estaba complacida con la reacción de su "profesional" profesora. Es decir ¿Quién no ama a los conejos?

—¡Mira Ichigo! ¿No es hermoso?—Le preguntó la chica toda emocionada enseñándole el conejito que tenía en sus manos.

Ichigo no se cayó al suelo por lo absurdo de la situación solo porque vio a una de sus alumnas tras Rukia.

Y como las toallas rápidamente amarradas también se caen así se rápido, aquello que sería un nueva faceta de Ichigo se desveló ante los ojos de las dos féminas que lo contemplaban y asimilaban lo que acababa de pasar.

—Vaya porte…—Dijo la alumna anonadada por ver lo que acababa de ver.

Ichigo no pudo articular nada, solo tapó sus partes y volvió al baño, dejando ver otra parte de esta nueva faceta.

Rukia aún no salía de su sorpresa, y no salió de ella hasta que la muchacha la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¡Que suerte tiene! Vivir con tamaño de hombre…

—¿No estábamos hablando de lo lindo que es tu conejo? —Preguntó Rukia rápidamente queriendo salir de la incómoda situación, es decir, ella no quería comentar sobre eso… maldición, era tan vergonzoso ¿Cómo podría volver a ver la cara de Ichigo? Aunque la otra parte… Rukia se abofeteo mentalmente ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Allá arriba lo debían odiar con ganas, se repetía Ichigo aun azorado por lo que acababa de suceder mientras se secaba el pelo y vestía. Primero lo del barco, ahora esto… ¿Por qué a él? Miró por la ventana. Seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. Cuando al fin logro reunir suficientes pedazos de su dignidad para salir del baño, eran cerca de las diez de la noche. No había nadie en el lugar compartido. Suspiró más tranquilo y se fue a acostar, se había cortado la luz por las ráfagas de viento por lo que cualquier otro panorama se había esfumado.

En el piso superior Rukia se revolvía en su cama inquieta. Cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, la imagen aparecía como un mantra visual ¿Desde cuándo se estaba comportando como una adolescente?

o

Al día siguiente, Ichigo despertó con el detestable sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado. Recién estaba amaneciendo en la isla y se sentía abatido. De repente vio el calendario frente a su cama y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

o

El pelinaranja tomaba un café mirando un programa sobre la historia del Rock alternativo, cuando Rukia bajo por la escalera. Llevaba una manta encima y su nariz estaba roja, ahogó un bostezo.

—Tu desayuno está servido—Dijo sin mirarla—Aah, Rukia…—Ella lo miró interesada por el tono sensible en que él había dicho su nombre, su mirada transmitía confianza— Feliz Cumpleaños.

* * *

_*Alguna vez han ido muy apretados en un barco ¡Es horrible!...A menos que vayas con tu novio(a) xD_

_*Byakuya es más protector que lo que se ve en el manga; a mí parecer, Byakuya ha mostrado en los últimos capítulos un verdadero sentimiento de familia para con Rukia, especialmente con eso de que su miedo principal es que su hermana muera._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite, y si yo fuera dueña, sería josei. A estas alturas Ichigo y Rukia tendrían varios críos, sería millonaria... y me iría a vivir a Bali._

* * *

**3. De celebraciones, sorpresas y otras tantas tempestades.**

—Gracias, pero… ¡¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?!—Joder, Rukia pensó que podría librarse de la incómoda situación tomando desayuno antes que Ichigo y volviendo a la cama hasta que tuviera que ir a dar clases y así no ver su cara, ni su cuerpo, ni nada de él.

—¿Eh?—Eso sonaba como un reproche. Y él que se había despertado temprano porque era el cumpleaños de Rukia ¿y ella lo regaña?—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Y luego de mirarla un rato, recordó cual era una muy buena razón para evitarlo. Enrojeció, aun así se acercó y le tocó la frente. Desde que Rukia bajo por la escalera había algo que lo estaba preocupando.

—¿Qué haces?—Reclamó Rukia, prefería tenerlo actualmente a varios metros.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre ¡¿Qué haces de pie?! ¡Vete a la cama!—La empujó hasta la escalera.

—… Entonces ¿Cómo voy a tomar mi desayuno? idiota—Estornudó.

Pero Ichigo ya estaba preparando las cosas en una bandeja.

o

Horas más tarde, Ichigo tuvo que salir en medio de la tormenta para dar la segunda clase de japonés. Cómo odiaba la lluvia, pensó. Al llegar al recinto, se dio cuenta que era mejor con Rukia. Si había algo peor que dar clases, era dar clases solo. Veinte chicas lo miraban expectantes. Veinte pares de ojos femeninos, entre ellos el par que ya lo había visto en su estado natural. Trago duro y comenzó la clase.

o

Rukia se acercó a su velador y tomó el vaso de agua. Estaba tomando una medicina que Ichigo le dejó cuando alguien entró a su habitación corriendo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Rukia asustada tragó a duras penas.

—¡Rukiaaa! Me he encontrado con Ichigo antes de venir aquí y me contó lo de tu enfermedad. Pobrecilla—Mai soltó, recuperando la compostura y sentándose en la cama—Te he traído un regalo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—Le entregó una bolsa.

—Gracias—Rukia sonrió—No me esperaba…

Otra persona abrió la puerta de su habitación con agitación. Xavier traía un pastel de chocolate, lo seguía Hunter con Bea. Los cuatro rodearon a Rukia, quien le cayó una gota de nerviosismo al verse acorralada por miradas curiosas.

Ichigo regresaba a su casa después de una larga clase de japonés. Varias chicas lo rodeaban. Todos llevaban impermeables pues seguía lloviendo.

—Lo que nos estas diciendo, es que el orden correcto es; declaración, chocolates en el día de San Valentín y día blanco, varias citas, abrazos, besos y después…—Pregunto una chica de quince años enumerando lo que les había dicho su profesor, se sonrojaba conforme iba pronunciando las fases, incluso cuando llegó al final no pudo evitar suspirar.

—¡No te atrevas a terminar eso! Si, ese es el orden…—Dijo el pelinaranja rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza. Casi al finalizar la clase las alumnas le habían preguntado sobre cómo eran los chicos y el romance en Japón, algunas quisieron saber más y acompañaban a Ichigo hasta su casa, él había tratado de negarse y deshacerse de ellas con su imagen de chico malo, pero las chicas eran muy perseverantes.

—Increíble ¿Usted ha seguido todos esos pasos y le ha resultado?—Preguntó una de las gemelas.

—¿O quizás le han roto el corazón?— completo la pregunta la otra gemela con sorna.

—Desgraciadas—Susurró bajito—Ni lo uno ni lo otro—Dijo al fin con simpleza.

—¿Entonces está libre?—Preguntaron unas cuantas con esperanza.

—¿Qué están preguntando? ¡Váyanse a su casa! ¡Ya es tarde!— Abrió la puerta, sus alumnas se despidieron de él y le mandaron saludos a Rukia deseando que se recuperara.

Cuando entró a la casa y se sacó los zapatos, escucho varias voces y risas desde arriba. Pasó a su pieza a cambiarse de ropa. Subió las escaleras curioso.

Y ahí estaba Rukia, en medio de su gran cama (demasiado grande para su tamaño) y varias personas rodeándola. Todos comiendo pastel de chocolate, excepto la pelinegra que no había probado su porción.

—¡Oh! ¡Ichigo! ¡Mira lo que le he regalado a Rukia! ¿Crees que se le verá bien? —Mai le mostró un vestido blanco elegante, tenía de detalle un pequeño cinturón dorado— ¡Es de calidad francesa!

Ichigo no sabía que responder, era una pieza muy bonita.

—¡Vamos! No seas tímido, si le dices cosas bonitas a Rukia-chan se recuperará más rápido—Lo motivo Xavier.

—Pero si Ichigo le dice cosas bonitas, vas a perder tu oportunidad, Idiota—Comentó Hunter. Su hija Bea, repitió idiota hasta que Xavier perdió su temple.

—¡Esta bien! Ichigo, no le digas nada.

Mai negó, a esos hermanos les faltaba mucho mundo.

—¡Bien! ¡Fue lindo verte en tu cumpleaños, Rukia! Nosotros nos vamos… ¡Seguro que quieres pasar tu cumpleaños con un amigo tan cercano como Ichigo!—Xavier iba a protestar pero Mai lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó. Hunter y Bea se despidieron.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama. Espero que sus vecinos se fueran.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?—Preguntó. Miró con interés el pastel de chocolate que estaba en el regazo de Rukia.

—Mejor… ¿Lo quieres?

Ichigo iba a aceptar pero la oportuna alarma de vacíos sonó. Rukia tomó su dispensador de píldoras espirituales, pero su acompañante le tomo el brazo para detenerla.

—Iré yo sólo.

—¿Solo? No seas engreído…—Pero Ichigo no la escuchó, se había transformado en shinigami y abandonaba de la habitación.

Rukia se quedó con el cuerpo inerte de Ichigo sobre la cama, estaba tan al borde que en cualquier momento se iba a caer. Diablos. Lo acomodó mejor con las escasas fuerzas que tenía por culpa de la gripe.

Su teléfono sonó varias veces. Mucha gente de Karakura había recordado su cumpleaños y la llamó para felicitarla.

o

Llegó una hora más tarde. Cuando entró a la habitación no supo cómo expresar lo que vio, pero de alguna manera le gusto. Su cuerpo estaba acomodado en la cama, mientras que Rukia aún estaba sentada pero dormía plácidamente muy cerca. Comodidad. En seguida se metió a su cuerpo físico y volvió a mirar el pastel de chocolate que descansaba en el regazo de Rukia.

Despertó por el sonido de un tenedor en el plato ¿Cuándo ella se había dormido? Se desperezó.

—Oi Ichigo, ¿Pudiste arreglartelas bien con el vacío? —Preguntó mirando al chico con detenimiento por si tenía alguna herida.

—Por supuesto, fue la cosa más fácil del mundo— Respondió esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Pareces un crío—Dijo Rukia con humor. Le limpio una miga de pastel de la boca para darle énfasis a su frase.

—¿Crío? ¡Ey, no hagas eso!—Es embarazoso, Ichigo enrojeció y se distanció unos centímetros de Rukia, comenzó a recoger todos los platos de la pieza y llevarlos abajo.

Al rato volvió con un paquete en las manos. Se lo lanzó a Rukia, quien lo atajó antes de que se le estampara en la cara.

—Tu regalo—Cerró la puerta.

Rukia miro lo que había atajado curiosa. Un saquito de seda blanco y cinta plateada contenía una gargantilla con diseño de forma de luna. Nunca, en toda su vida había recibido regalos para su cumpleaños. Que varias personas lo hayan recordado le hacía muy feliz.

o

El día siguiente Rukia también se lo pasó en cama. La mañana la utilizó para enseñarle lo básico a Ichigo sobre técnicas curativas, el chico no parecía muy interesado y habilidoso pero al menos intentó que algo le entrara en su naranja cabeza.

Nuevamente Mai y Xavier la fueron a visitar. Se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando cartas, además la rubia le llevó un álbum de fotos de todas las partes que visitó a lo largo de los años. Literalmente visitó los cinco continentes.

Cerca de las doce de la noche entre risas y apuestas, Mai y Xavier volvieron a su casa. Ichigo también abandonaba la habitación de la morena cuando esta le habló.

—Gracias por el regalo, Ichigo.

—No es nada—Le dio la espalda a Rukia avanzando hasta la puerta.

—Ah, también te quería decir que mañana después de la clase me voy a la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo hizo un gesto con la mano de que se despedía sin voltear—Aah, Buenas noches.

o

Rukia estaba recuperada. Bueno, casi. Pero lo importante es que se sentía con más fuerzas y después de tomar su desayuno llamó a la sociedad de almas para preguntar sobre la programación del aniversario del Clan. Luego de almorzar, se pusieron sus impermeables y salieron a luchar, digo a enseñar a adolescentes sobre el idioma y cultura de Japón.

Al final de la clase Rukia tuvo que prometerles que les llevaría un kimono porque entre los trajes tradicionales que ese día les habían enseñado era el más llamativo. En otro orden de cosas, a Ichigo le costó un mundo quitarse a las chicas de encima… otra vez. El rumor de su masculinidad se había extendido y no era para nada divertido.

o

Una vez en casa, Rukia fue a la pieza superior a dejar su gigai. Ya como shinigami, bajó a despedirse de Ichigo.

—Bien Ichigo, nos vemos mañana en la noche, quizás madrugada. Por favor, no quemes la casa… y no sufras en mi ausencia—Hizo un gesto de broma.

—Cállate, ¿Quién va a sufrir? Será mejor que te asegures de regresar entera.

Rukia le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras ingresaba a la puerta de la Sociedad de almas.

o

Hace solo dos horas que Rukia se había marchado y se sentía extrañamente vacío. No era como otras veces, en las que ella se había marchado y la sensación era más imprecisa. Ahora ella le faltaba claramente.

Acababa de lavarse los dientes y vestía pijama. Miro la escalera dudoso. Total, estaba solo. Nadie tendría por qué saberlo… ¿Verdad? Subió hasta la habitación de Rukia.

El gigai de la morena estaba bajo las mantas. Lo movió hasta la parte derecha y él se acostó a su lado. La lluvia todavía caía sobre la isla y por la luz nocturna, podía ver como si corrieran ríos por su ventana. ¡Como odiaba la lluvia! Le hacía recordar aquellos días de separaciones y pérdidas. Cogió un poco más las mantas tapándose completamente para si no ser consciente de su sonido.

o

La mañana saludo a los habitantes de la isla con un sol radiante. Los pájaros cantaban, había una cálida brisa y un grupo de seis chicos arribaba a Bali. Por todos los paisajes que contemplaron hasta estar frente a la casa de Kurosaki y Kuchiki, los envidiaban. Antes que pudiesen tocar Mai los saludo.

—Son los amigos de Ichigo ¿Verdad?

—¡Por supuesto señorita! ¡Íntimos amigos!—Dijo Keigo acercándose peligrosamente a la atractiva mujer francesa. Esta lo esquivó.

—Vamos a darles una sorpresa. Será divertido—Comentó Mai y sacó una llave de su bolsillo.

Mizuiro llevaba una cámara por expresa petición del padre de Ichigo registrando como todos iban de puntitas a la pieza del primer piso.

Mai iba a gritar ¡Sorpresa! Pero no lo hizo, porque no había nadie. Miró la cama hecha con sospecha.

Les iba a decir que pararan, detuvieran el crimen que estaban a punto de cometer, quizás Ichigo no lo iba a tomar de buena manera ya que no parecía un chico liberal, no obstante, Mizuiro se le había adelantado y estaba en el segundo piso. Todos le seguían. Mai previó el desastre y corrió a alcanzarlos y detener esa locura, cuando termino de subir torpemente la escalera vio que abrían la puerta de la pieza de Rukia.

Silencio.

Isshin Kurosaki iba a explotar de felicidad cuando la cinta de la cámara que sostenía Mizuiro llegara a sus manos. Es que la escena que mostraba era algo digno de admirar.

Ichigo dormido abrazaba a Rukia como cual niño abraza su osito de felpa. Un par de narices se reventaron cuando el chico acomodo su pierna sobre el cuerpo de Rukia en un signo claro de posesión.

Mai sacó fuerzas de algún lugar y junto con Ishida empujaron a todos los testigos fuera de la habitación.

Debían agradecer a dios y todos los santos existentes en el mundo mundial que Ichigo no haya despertado. Además de haberlos matado como consecuencia, por supuesto.

* * *

_¡Gracias por los reviews! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Y no se preocupen porque el grupo de amigos interrumpa a la pareja. Eso no pasará Je jé_

_¡Cuidado con la posesividad y los celos! Esos demonios verdes u.U_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite, lo que no me molestaría en absoluto si no se hubiese tomado un mes de vacaciones._

* * *

**4. De revelaciones, carencias y otras tantas ansiedades.**

Ichigo despertó sólo porque ciertos rayos de sol le daban de lleno en la cara. Se dio cuenta que esa mañana era diferente a las demás por varios hechos. El primero es que estaba en una cama que no era suya, otra era que se sentía muy cómodo en ella y otra y muy particular era que abrazaba algo que tenía la forma, olor y belleza de Rukia Kuchiki, pero ese último hecho en concreto más que traerle paz, lo hizo inquietarse al punto de soltar el gigai como si quemara.

—Pero ¿Qué diablos?—aunque le avergonzara a morir, él admitía haberse acostado en la cama de Rukia la noche anterior, pero otra cosa totalmente distinta era abrazar el cuerpo de la morena como si la extrañara insufriblemente. Él no lo hacía. No, ni en cien años.

Una pequeña parte de su mente que no alcanzó a bloquear le recordó que si no la extrañara, en primer lugar jamás se le hubiera ocurrido la estúpida idea de dormir en la habitación de Rukia.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

Trató de dejar el gigai de Rukia donde estaba la noche anterior, y la cama tal cual, lo que le llevo varios minutos. Así, parecía como si estuviera en un profundo sueño, otra opción era ponerle la píldora espiritual, pero eso no lo haría ni muerto.

Prefería mentir, decir que Rukia estaba durmiendo y tenía el sueño pesado que soportar a eso que la shinigami llamaba Chappy.

o

_Un día normal en Karakura hace dos meses atrás._

—_¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!— No era normal que Ichigo gritara de dolor, pero es que tener un hueso roto realmente valía como para hacerlo._

—_¿Qué te pasa idiota?—Preguntó Rukia saltando por la ventana al interior de su habitación._

—_¡Me quebró el brazo! ¡El brazo!—Le exclamó como respuesta mostrándole el brazo izquierdo con una articulación adicional._

—_Pero… Chappy ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? —La chica se acercó a su gigai, nada parecía estar fuera de regla._

—_¿Te preocupa más tu gigai?—no supo por qué ese simple hecho lo decepcionó._

—_Imbécil, si te intentaba preguntar a ti que demonios había pasado, seguro que me seguirías mostrando tu brazo roto sin decirme nada._

—_¡Esa maldita está loca! ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a dejar a solas con ella! —Soltó el chico calmándose, mientras Rukia le curaba el hueso roto, miraba con odio al gigai de la chica que como respuesta le sonreía y saludaba inocentemente._

_o_

El grupo de seis tomaba gaseosa bajo las ramas de un árbol en la playa.

—Lo viste ¿No? Ichigo estaba abrazando a Kuchiki-san—Keigo dramatizó con una mano en su corazón—Ese traidor esta viviendo un idilio romántico mientras nosotros nos tenemos que arrancar los sesos en la universidad.

—Deja de repetirlo, Asano-san—Mizuiro estaba respaldando la cinta de video. Aunque era irónico porque Mizuiro ya había reproducido varias veces la cinta como para convencerse que era real y no una alucinación fruto del cansancio del viaje.

—No me llames así, soy Keigo... KEIGO—

—Ishida, no la sentiste ¿verdad?—Preguntó Chad.

—¿No sintió qué? —Preguntó Tatsuki, quien le sobaba la espalda a Inoue quien se acaba de atorar por los comentarios de Keigo.

—La energía espiritual de Kuchiki por supuesto—Respondió Ishida arreglándose los lentes—Aunque considerando que siempre han sido similares… quizás ahora que están manteniendo…—Dejo las demás palabras al aire. Definitivamente seguir con el tema le rompería aún más el corazón a Inoue-san.

—¿Por qué no recorremos la isla y vamos a ver a Ichigo y Kuchiki a la hora de cena?—Propuso Tatsuki.

Todos asintieron. Tampoco es que fuera muy cómodo encontrarse con Ichigo en ese preciso momento.

o

En la sociedad de Almas las cosas no iban de la mejor forma. En este preciso momento, Rukia estaba reunida con todo el Clan, en una comida de gala. Su hermano no la había mirado en todo el evento. Todo después de la conversación que tuvieron nada más llegar.

—_Rukia ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu misión?—Preguntó Byakuya con su tono serio. Por dentro tenía ganas de ordenar que volviera a la Sociedad de Almas, pero sabía que eso solo lo podía hacer Ukitake._

—_Bien, no hemos tenido grandes inconvenientes—Respondió Rukia con humildad._

—_¿No has pensado en regresar? —Se aventuró el noble._

—_¿Por qué preguntas eso Nii-sama? Es mi trabajo. El Capitan Ukitake parece satisfecho con los resultados._

_Byakuya iba a replicar sin embargo lo interrumpió uno de los criados. La ceremonia iba a empezar._

_o_

Ichigo no sabía que pensar. Mai le había dejado una nota sobre la mesa en que se despedía ¿Qué diablos? Y sus amigos habían venido y pensaban que estaba liado con Kuchiki. Pero más miedo le daba si Rukia se llegaba a enterar de lo que paso en su ausencia.

"_Ichigo y Rukia! Fui temprano a contarles que desde mañana Hunter y yo estaremos una semana fuera, pero me encontré con su grupo de amigos que venían a visitarlos, traté de proteger su intimidad, pero fue inevitable que los viéramos durmiendo ¡Disculpa! Me han dicho que están en el resort Paradise al oeste de la isla._

_Mai"_

Nervioso se revolvió los cabellos.

Una idea cruzó por su mente en medio de su desesperación.

o

En otro lugar, muy alejado de allí, Rukia soportaba un largo y tortuoso día. Ya extrañaba demasiado la familiaridad de Bali. Todo aquí era tan formal y protocolar.

Suspiró derrotada perdida en sus pensamientos. No obstante, una pregunta dirigida a ella la trajo de nuevo a esta realidad.

—¡Kuchiki Rukia-sama! ¿No ha pensado en casarse aún?—Le preguntó una de las chicas de otro clan noble que por razones diplomáticas había asistido a la celebración anual.

Rukia casi escupe el té que bebía.

—No, para nada. Aún soy muy joven…—En términos de la sociedad de almas, por supuesto.

—Pero es mejor que vayas viendo, es preferible que elijas tu a que más tarde elijan por ti—Dijo otra con un bebe en los brazos.

—Kuchiki Byakuya-sama no parece de esos—Comentó otra de las chicas.

—Pero que dices, Haru-san. Byakuya-sama el otro día escucho muy atentamente la petición de matrimonio de mi Padre para Rukia-sama y mi hermano.

—Seguro que solo fue por educación.

Esto era una pesadilla. Ella definitivamente no se quería casar, era feliz siendo shinigami y no tenía por qué darles explicaciones a unas hijitas de papá. Nii-sama jamás la obligaría a casarse ¿Verdad?

o

Mai casi nunca recibía visitas porque generalmente ella visitaba, por eso le sorprendió cuando su timbre sonó a medio día. Ichigo Kurosaki se hallaba tras la puerta.

—O sea básicamente me propones que saque a tus amigos de en medio.

—No es eso, solo quiero que me digas donde puedo conseguir un tour por las islas de Indonesia, si es personalizado, mejor—Dijo ansioso.

—Ichigo, te voy a hacer una contrapropuesta. No te asustes ¿Bien?

—Mañana Hunter y tu humilde servidora que ves aquí, nos vamos a las islas filipinas a una reunión de nuestra ONG. Me los puedo llevar pero a cambio…—

Sabía que lo que seguía no le iba a gustar—¿Qué?

—Tendrás que quedarte y cuidar los días a que sea necesario a Bea. Xavier se iba a quedar a cuidarla, pero es ideal que vaya también, un voto puede hacer la diferencia ya que esa reunión es el funeral del antiguo presidente de la ONG y vamos a elegir nueva directiva, y por supuesto nueva administración. Si nos cortan los recursos, nos tendremos que ir.

—¿Me van a dejar a una cría de tres años? ¿A mí, a un perfecto desconocido?

—Ichigo, no te pongas así, no eres un perfecto desconocido—Hunter se unió a la conversación. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar a su hija, pero era eso o quizás quedaría sin trabajo—No solo a ti, también estás con Rukia. A un chico jamás le dejaría a mi hija. Estará mejor aquí. Nosotros no sabemos bien a lo que vamos, y lo único que tenemos claro es que traumaría a mi hija si la llevara a un funeral con gente que va solo para proteger sus intereses personales.

—No es que ustedes vayan a algo distinto—Comentó bajito el pelinaranja.

—También me quedarás debiendo un favor, querido—Mai finalizó los argumentos.

Ichigo pareció meditar.

—¿Pero cómo harás para convencerlos?—

—¡Así se habla! —Mai celebró su victoria—Déjamelo a mí. Si pude enamorar a Hunter, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Hunter le piñizco el brazo—Deja de decir boberías, yo N O estoy enamorado de ti. Ya quisieras.

—No te creas tan bueno—Replico Mai sacándole la lengua— Disculpa Ichigo, nosotros ahora nos vamos a trabajar—Le mostró que llevaba unas bolsas en las manos— Tienes mucha suerte, porque hoy se nos olvido llevar los almuerzos al trabajo, solo por eso regresamos. Xavier se quedó allí.

—¿Y Bea?—Preguntó.

—En el jardín de infantes que está en el pueblito vecino treinta minutos a pie. Esa es otra razón por la que es mejor que se quede.

o

Unos minutos más tarde, Ichigo encontró a sus amigos comiendo en el hotel, debía poner en avance el plan que había trazado con Mai.

—¡Ichigo!—Keigo corrió a abrazarlo. El pelinaranja fácilmente lo esquivó.

—¡Qué es bueno verte! ¿Cómo has estado?—Pregunto inocentemente Mizuiro. Miro tras su amigo— ¿Y Kuchiki-san?

—En la Sociedad de Almas—Dijo con simpleza—¿Qué le parece si les presento a algunos amigos?—Dijo con vergüenza. Amigos. Maldita Mai ¿En qué se había metido?

Todos miraron a Ichigo con interés.

o

Horas más tarde tuvo que despedirse de todos sus ahorros. Aunque ahora como shinigami, no los necesitaba mucho de todas maneras. Pero se había sorprendido de la facilidad que casi todos sus amigos habían aceptado un viaje a las islas filipinas, con estadía en Manila.

o

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Rukia volvió de la sociedad de Almas. Miró la mata de pelo característica en la cama de abajo. Agradeció volver. Estaba terriblemente cansada, el esfuerzo mental y emocional para soportar esa aglomeración de nobles había sido arduo, además de la posibilidad remota que su Nii-sama haya estado preparando algo para que ella tenga que volver a la Sociedad de Almas. Camino sin muchas ganas hasta su gigai y se introdujo a él. Se dispuso a dormir, cuando de repente un muy conocido olor le inundó las fosas nasales. Olió con más detenimiento la cabecera del lado izquierdo ¿Por qué diablos olía a él?

—...¿Ichigo?—Susurró confusa.

o

Despertó tan solo tres horas más tarde. La luz del sol le hacía doler los ojos.

—¡Rukia! Levántate o si no, no alcanzaras a despedirte—Le gritó Ichigo desde abajo. Ella no respondió pues un bostezo reprimido se le escapó.

¿Despedirse de quién? Se desperezó acercándose al armario, no lo había explicado nada. Generalmente ella sabía a lo que él se refería, pero lamentablemente o favorablemente aún no habían llegado a la telepatía. Si el chico parecía tan ansioso, entonces debía ser algo importante.

—¡Vamos idiota! Solo nos quedan tres minutos, Keigo e Inoue parecían con muchas ganas... de…—Ichigo entró a la habitación intempestivamente pensando que la chica aún estaba en la cama.

Rukia sacándose la ropa interior no es una imagen que se le fuera a borrar en mucho tiempo de la mente y tampoco la marca de la lámpara que le estampó en el cráneo. Seguro se lo fracturó.

—¡La gente normal toca antes de entrar a una habitación ajena! ¡Imbécil!

Ichigo se vio obligado a salir. Se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Se tapó la boca con la mano sonrojado ¿Por qué estaba tentado a sonreír como un idiota?

o

Parece que el sonreír como idiota era un rasgo compartido de los Kurosaki ese día de enero. Isshin acababa de recibir un mensaje de Mizuiro que contenía un vídeo. Karin se acercó con curiosidad a la pantalla de la computadora para regañar a su padre por estar viendo cosas picantes en horas de trabajo. Lo que vio la dejo sin habla, y también sonriendo como idiota.

—¡Éxito!

Sólo quería ver la cara de Byakuya cuando viera eso.

No, mejor no.

* * *

_¡Gracias nuevamente por los reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Honeymoon**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite._

_**Advertencia adicional: No todo es humor… Hay un poco de profundización en este capítulo/ Breve referencia a la vieja escuela de Disney. Espero que no se hayan traumado como yo con la escena a la que hago referencia._

* * *

**5. De amores, cuidados y otras tantas preocupaciones.**

Dos minutos más tarde Rukia salió vestida (por desgracia) de su habitación.

—Bien ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?—Preguntó a Ichigo quien estaba aún sentado en el suelo, su sonrojo era evidente.

—Al aeropuerto…—Se levantó y rascó la cabeza. La tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta—...A despedirnos de Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo…—Iba caminando rápidamente.

—¿Están aquí?—Rukia apuró el paso para quedar a su lado.

—Sí. Pero han venido a turistear. En… —Ichigo miró su reloj de pulsera— Una hora más su vuelo despega a las islas filipinas, Mai nos está esperando abajo, me ha llamado cerca de treinta veces—Agregó con cara de trauma.

o

Llegaron quince minutos antes, esta vez medios verdes porque Mai había conducido a más de doscientos kilómetros por hora. Hunter le pegó un derechazo a Ichigo.

—Pensé que no llegarías, imbécil—Dijo totalmente enojado. Le entregó su hija a Rukia. Su aura crispada cambio a completo amor y protección cuando se dirigió a su hija—Es poco tiempo ¿Vale? Te voy a traer muchos regalos. Pórtate bien y hazle caso a Rukia ¿Si, cariño?

Mientras la niña asentía, todos se habían acercado para saludar y despedirse de Rukia, era confuso. Ichigo se sintió un poco desplazado.

El grupo de amigos de Karakura pasaba por el control aduanero, una vez dentro se acercaron a la barrera que los separaba de quienes se quedaban en la isla para compartir los últimos momentos antes de irse.

Rukia tenía en sus brazos a Bea para que pudiera darle el último abrazo a su padre.

Xavier le dio un abrazo a Bea y Rukia. Ichigo le mando una mirada de "Ey, saca tus manos de ahí", Xavier se limitó a sacarle la lengua y abrazar más estrechamente a sus chicas.

El grupo estaba agradeciendo a Ichigo haberlos financiado, no reclamando en ese sentido sentimientos heridos. No cualquier amigo te paga vacaciones en otro país.

Así que todos sentían que valoraban un poco más al pelinaranja. Descubrieron una nueva faceta que les agradaba mucho.

Entre bromas sobre el motivo de la "generosidad" de Ichigo, Inoue tomó la palabra. El resto del grupo guardó silencio, Tatsuki iba a evitar que a su "hija" le rompieran el corazón, pero algo en los ojos de Orihime le hizo abortar su acción.

—Kurosaki-kun— Este la miró curioso, ese tono pocas veces lo había escuchado en una chica. Su intuición le decía que debía huir de ahí, correr todo lo que sus piernas pudieran pero se quedó ahí plantado. Rukia también presto atención ya que les iba a dar un último "hasta luego" a sus amigos, pero la seriedad del momento le hizo guardar silencio. El chico pensaba que quizás todo lo que había logrado hacer para que Rukia no se enterara de sus andanzas nocturnas no había servido de nada y ahora se iba a enterar de la manera más cruel. ¡Oh! Nunca bienvenido Karma—Estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a la persona correcta. Yo… siento que mis sentimientos tuvieron un buen puerto ya que, aunque no sea yo la persona que te haga feliz, lo eres con Kuchiki-san. Tu también hazla feliz, no quiero que mi amiga sufra ¿Eh?

—¿Eh?.. —Ichigo no sabía qué hacer ni menos decir, nunca una amiga se le había declarado y ella indirectamente había hecho una confesión de él hacia Rukia. Quedó en blanco. La habría golpeado si no los separara la barrera y claro, si fuera otra persona menos indefensa. Mientras más tomaba consciencia de la situación, más crecía una vena en su sien.

Tras ellos se escuchó una voz— Pasajeros del vuelo 292 con destino a Manila; Filipinas, acercarse a la puerta de embarque. Pasajeros del vuelo 292 con destino a Manila; Filipinas, acercarse a la puerta de embarque—Y un pitido.

Silencio.

—¡Adiós!—Gritó Tatsuki agarrando de los hombros a su amiga previendo el peligro. Los demás también se despidieron avergonzados. Si, incluso Keigo y Mizuiro, pero no pudieron evitar unas risitas mientras subían al avión.

Los shinigamis se despidieron de sus amigos hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Por fin, Ichigo tuvo el valor de enfrentar a Rukia después del embarazoso incidente, pero se sorprendió al notar que la cara de Rukia tenía la misma expresión que la de él.

¿Qué diablos?

—¿No me llevarán al jardín?—Preguntó la pequeña entre lágrimas, ajena a la confusión de Ichigo y Rukia.

—Aah… si—Contestaron.

o

Volvían caminando por la playa después de dejar a Bea en el jardín de infantes. Ichigo llevaba un bolso con las cosas de la niña.

—Sobre lo de esta mañana—El chico se rascó la cabeza—… Disculpa. La próxima vez tocaré.

Rukia enrojeció de ira y vergüenza al recordar el incidente.

—Estamos a mano ¿No?—Suspiró recordando que había visto al chico desnudo hace unos días—No tienes porqué disculparte. Considerando quizás que cosas le hiciste a mi gigai cuando estaba ausente, no me puedo fiar de un tipo como tú, Kurosaki-kun—Dijo en broma, tratando de restarle tensión al momento.

Ichigo se estremeció recordando que él realmente le había hecho cosas (aunque inconscientemente) a su gigai.

—¿De verdad le hiciste algo?—El aura de Rukia cambió al notar la extraña reacción de Ichigo. Lo normal hubiese sido que le replicara que él jamás le haría nada y que no se creyera tanto.

—¿Eh?—

El chichón en la cabeza de Ichigo creció. Todo por no contestar. Es que tampoco podía mentirle a Rukia, ella podría ver a través de cualquier mentira que él le dijera. Como odiaba y a la vez le tranquilizaba ese hecho.

—Ya lo sabía. Era muy extraño que las cabeceras de mi cama tuvieran tu olor—Su voz se fue apagando y su rubor creciendo conforme decía eso.

Ichigo no tenía que hacer conjeturas de lo que había pasado, por eso le prestó atención a lo que había dicho Rukia, también se sonrojo, sorprendió y casi sonrió—¿Reconoces mi olor?

Fue el turno de Rukia de quedar sin habla.

—¿Así como Kon reconoce el tuyo? —Ichigo era un maestro en el arte de reventar a Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia le quito el bolso y lo tiró a la arena, en cuanto a Ichigo, no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que estaba totalmente empapado en las aguas, dos metros de la costa y con un dolor indescriptible en el estómago.

—¡Ya quisieras! —Rukia tomó el bolso y lo llevó como un saco. Iba completamente cabreada.

Otra sonrisa modo idiota trato de escapársele a Ichigo. Definitivamente el vivir con Rukia lo volvía un idiota contento con más frecuencia de lo que él le gustaría admitir. Cuando se levantó para salir del agua vio su celular flotando.

Esta vez sí que Rukia la había jodido.

o

Rukia estaba en su casa cocinando cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta con ira y le mostró un teléfono muerto.

—Mira, gran idiota—Rukia miró sin entender—¡Me debes un celular!

Para más desgracia, él había gastado todos sus ahorros en el viaje de sus amigos. Ahora monetariamente solo dependía de la Sociedad de Almas y de Rukia.

—Bah, no te preocupes Ichigo, por ahora podemos usar el mío—La morena siguió cocinando e ignorando al chico que enojadísimo entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Bostezó.

o

Una vez almorzando, Rukia se aclaró la garganta, Ichigo seguía con una venita en la sien haciéndole la ley del hielo.

—Oi Ichigo ¿Podrías esta tarde después de las clases ir a buscar tu solo a Bea?—Vio que el chico que la ignoraba ahora le prestaba atención— Estoy muriendo de sueño. No creo que pueda resistir más que las clases.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer llegué cerca de las cuatro, y me despertaste a las siete. No he descansado bien—trató de suprimir otro bostezo que amenazaba con salir.

La alarma de vacíos comenzó a sonar para añadirle más cansancio a su lista.

o

Después de clases en que Rukia cabeceo varias veces, además se le olvido llevar el kimono prometido lo que entristeció a sus alumnas que ya hasta habían elegido a una como modelo para probárselo. Ichigo se dio cuenta de este hecho preocupado, no era normal que Rukia olvidara promesas, por eso no culpó a la chica cuando caminó hasta llegar a su habitación y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. No tendría más remedio que ir a buscar a Bea solo. Una hora de caminata por la playa no sonaba tan mal, debía aclarar su mente. Ese día habían pasado muchas cosas, agradeció el hecho de que no aparecieron más vacíos.

o

Cuando despertó escuchó el ruido del televisor abajo. Vio que Bea estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Ichigo y éste miraba concentrado la pantalla.

Rukia se sentó en el pequeño espacio del sillón que quedaba libre.

—Oye ¿Estás llorando?—Preguntó viendo con incredulidad los ojos de Ichigo.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?—Se desperezó para camuflar sus emociones. Es que con una maratón de Disney en el canal infantil a cualquiera se le parte el corazón. Incluso a un chico tan rudo como él. Rukia se fijó en que con la conversación, Bea se había despertado.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien con Bea?—Preguntó curiosa, miraba mientras la imagen en la pantalla tratando de entender que había vuelto tan emocional a su compañero de batallas. Con una música triste un pequeño ciervo buscaba a su madre entre la nieve cegadora, tenía la voz más sobrecogedora que se pudiera imaginar mientras gritaba "mami".

—Es un pequeño torbellino—Respondió el pelinaranja acomodándola—Va a dormir contigo ¿Verdad?

Rukia se encogió de hombros. En la pantalla, un venado macho decía "tu madre ya no podrá venir ya más… los hombres se la han llevado, debes ser valiente y aprender a andar solito…"

Bea comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron alarmados.

—¡Mamá!—Cada vez los sollozos eran más fuertes—¡Quiero a mi mamá!

La shinigami trató de calmarla, pero cada frase la hacía llorar más.

o

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser marcar un número?—Le dijo Ichigo crispado. Hace una hora la niña no paraba de llorar y él la aupaba. Habían intentado varias cosas, pero nada parecía calmarla. A la única solución que habían llegado, era llamar a Hunter, su padre.

—Idiota, son más de veinte números—Rukia nuevamente estaba estresada.

Cuando por fin pudo marcar el número, se demoraron bastante en contestar. Hunter hablaba bajito.

—"¿qué es lo que pasa?" —

—Tu hija no para de llorar, llama a su mamá—La morena dijo alto, tratando que se escuchara entre los llantos de Bea.

—"Diablos ¿Alguno sabe cantar? Tienen que cantarle y abrazarla ¡No se les ocurra soltarla!"—Dijo convencido Hunter.

—¿Qué? Yo no…—Rukia trató de excusarse.

—¿Qué dice?—Le preguntó Ichigo en su desesperación.

—Que le cantes y la abraces como a un osito ¡Y no se te ocurra soltarla!

—¿Y por qué yo? Hazlo tú.

—"da lo mismo quien lo haga, es la única forma que hemos logrado que pare de llorar" —Le informó Hunter apenado.

—Disculpa por preguntar Hunter, pero ¿Qué pasó con su mamá?—Rukia se sentía en un pozo de ignorancia al no saber cómo consolar a la niña.

—"Cerca de un año atrás ella fue asesinada frente a sus ojos… Gwen era periodista, estaba reportando sobre los carteles de droga en Colombia… Hemos tratado con psicólogos y todo, pero el trauma sigue en Bea."

Rukia no sabía que decir.

—"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"—Hunter noto el silencio de Rukia. No la culpaba, no era una historia agradable.

—No, gracias Hunter. ¿Cómo van las cosas allí?

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche. Debían callar a la niña cuanto antes…estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se quedaría sordo.

—"Xavier y Mai se llevan de maravilla con tus amigos. Parecen muy felices aquí. Bueno, cualquiera, estas islas son incomparables… Rukia, tengo que colgar. Ha llegado el vicepresidente. Muchas gracias por cuidar a Bea, dale cariños. Adiós."

Rukia parpadeó varias veces cuando cerró la tapa de su móvil.

Si se podía, Bea lloraba aún más fuerte.

o

—Cántale de una vez, no lo hagas más difícil—Rukia argumentó.

Sólo porque se moría de sueño ya que eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Ichigo suspiró y al parecer accedió. Tomó en brazos a Bea y se la llevó a la habitación de Rukia. Cerró la puerta.

Con curiosidad Rukia se acercó a la puerta.

¿Era lo único que se le ocurría cantarle?

Rukia sonreía por lo ridículo de la situación. Le sorprendió cuando los llantos de Bea pararon.

Debía ser la primera vez que el rock pesado servía como nana para dormir a un niño triste.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas logrado—Susurró Rukia cuando entró a la habitación.

—¿Lo has escuchado?—Preguntó Ichigo avergonzado.

A la chica la traicionó una sonrisa divertida mientras buscaba un pijama en el armario. Ichigo se revolvió en un interno trágame tierra.

—Voy a darme un baño—Se despidió con la mano. Necesitaba silencio.

Rukia se demoraba demasiado. Poco a poco lo fue venciendo el sueño, más por la calidez de un pequeño cuerpo durmiendo en su regazo, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada se quedó dormido.

"Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?" pensó Rukia cuando volvió a la habitación. La escena desbordaba ternura.

Apagó la luz.

Se acostó disfrutando el silencio y las pausadas respiraciones de sus temporales compañeros de habitación.

Desde hoy, el silencio tenía un valor agregado.

* * *

_¡Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite, como parte de mi corazón._

_o: Separaciones Espacio-temporales._

* * *

**6. De reflexiones, partos y otros tantos efectos.**

Estaba tan absorta mirando las aguas en el amanecer que no notó cuando un turista inglés de unos veinte años se sentó junto a ella en la arena.

—¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas una madrugada de domingo, señorita?—Preguntó en japonés.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida, esto hizo al joven soltar una carcajada.

—No podía dormir—Respondió simplemente. La verdad es que un vacío había aparecido a las seis de la mañana y ella lo salió a cazar. Después, cuando volvió a su casa, ya se le había quitado el sueño por dormir toda la tarde y decidió que sería una bonita experiencia ver el amanecer. Reflexionar—¿Cómo sabía usted que era japonesa?

—La forma de sentarse y sus rasgos… Entonces, estamos por la misma razón—Dijo el chico prendiendo un cigarro. Le ofreció uno a la morena, que se negó.

Ella siguió en sus reflexiones, y el chico acompañándola hasta que el sol iluminó completamente la isla. Fue cuando el inglés le comenzó a comentar sobre su vida. Rukia no era muy dada a lo social, así que escucho lo que el inglés le narró.

_No es aterrador saber lo que es el dolor. Terrorífico es saber que no se puede regresar a la felicidad que se tiene._

o

Ichigo llegó horas más tarde al lugar donde Rukia estaba sentada. Llevaba a Bea en brazos. Fue extraño despertar en la cama de Rukia... y más alarmante que la chica no haya estado allí ¿Por qué ella no lo había despertado?

—¡Oi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?—Se sentó a su lado.

—Disfrutando de la soledad—Soltó con ironía.

Vio lo pensativa que estaba la muchacha— ¿Qué ocurre, Rukia?

Bea estaba jugando con las olas.

—¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste hace varios días?

—¿Cuál?—Ichigo rodó los ojos. Varias preguntas se han hecho.

—La importante, idiota—Ichigo pareció entender, porque volvió a interesarse por el juego de Bea—Esa en la que me preguntabas si nosotros éramos exactamente solo amigos.

El joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Rukia prosiguiera. Ella entendió.

—Tú has sido la persona que me ha cambiado—Dijo reflexiva. Es que la historia del turista inglés le había llegado—Solía ser muy introvertida, tú sabes, mi único amigo que sobrevivió del Rukongai, no me habló por cuarenta años. Nii-sama no es muy comunicativo por naturaleza y Kaien-dono solo me acompañó por un reducido espacio de tiempo… tú me diste pertenencia, algo por qué luchar. Cambiaste mi perspectiva.

Ichigo la miró con interés.

—Así que no, no eres un solo amigo, pero tampoco creo que haya un adjetivo exacto para esta relación.

—Estas rara Rukia ¿Qué te ha pasado? —

—Me hiciste una pregunta, te la estoy respondiendo—Rukia suspiró. No creyó llegar a esas conclusiones, pero las historias tristes siempre te motivan a reevaluar tu propia vida.

Ichigo apretó los puños.

—También se puede decir que tú cambiaste mi mundo. No tenía el poder para luchar, pero tú me lo diste en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Me diste una identidad que me permitía proteger. Tampoco creo que seamos exactamente solo amigos.

Rukia no esperaba que él también aclarara que es lo que sentía. La tranquilizó.

Ichigo se levantó, quitándose la arena de los pantalones y llamó a Bea. Después miró a Rukia quien tenía un rostro sereno.

—Vamos a la casa, no has comido nada aún ¿Verdad?

o

Renji abrió la senkaimon. Pisó arena. Estaba atardeciendo. Camino varios minutos por la playa dirigiéndose a donde la siempre excesiva energía espiritual de Ichigo se hallaba. Su capitán lo había enviado en su "día libre" a visitar a Rukia un par de horas. Bueno, él también tenía curiosidad.

Vale, mucha curiosidad.

Entro a la casa por la ventana. No había nadie. Subió al segundo piso encontrándose con Ichigo sentado fuera de una habitación con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Hey Ichigo! ¿Qué tal?—Ichigo se levantó y acercó a taparle la boca a Renji.

—Idiota, guarda silencio—

—Mmpphh…—Renji le pisó el pie con brutalidad, Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo—¡No me dejabas respirar! A todo esto… ¿por qué….?

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta porque Rukia salió de la habitación con una pequeña niña en brazos y le lanzó con su mano libre un zapato al origen del ruido que el pobre pelirrojo no alcanzó a esquivar.

—¡Retrasado ¿no te dije que te debías quedar callado? —Susurró—¿Renji?—Se dio cuenta que su amigo de infancia estaba sobándose la nariz sangrante. Le hizo un gesto a Ichigo para que no hicieran más ruido o si no algo aterrador les pasaría y entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y llevó al piso de abajo a Renji que tenía muchas preguntas por hacer.

—Despiertas a Bea y yo también te golpeo—Dijo con seriedad el pelinaranja pues cerca de las cinco de la tarde la niña había tenido otra crisis, pidiendo a su mamá.

o

_El timbre sonó e Ichigo abrió la puerta. Un grupo de sus alumnas estaba fuera y le preguntó por Rukia. Rukia se asomó curiosa._

—_¡Mire profesora! Mi madre hizo estos kimonos—Le mostró un grupo de seis kimonos a Rukia—Estábamos pensando si usted nos podría hablar de la ceremonia del te mañana y podemos hacer una representación. Sería muy interesante._

—_Wow, tu madre hizo un muy buen trabajo—Afirmó la chica mirando los diseños._

—_Una vez hizo el diseño para un disfraz, así que no fue la gran cosa—Dijo con humildad la alumna—Mamá es una persona muy talentosa._

—_Tu madre no trabajó en vano, mañana seguro que les enseño la ceremonia._

_Ichigo que estaba mirando televisión con Bea, se extrañó por el silencio de la niña. Hace unos instantes le estaba contando de los postres que le hacía Mai._

—_Oi, ¿qué pasa?_

_Llanto. No de nuevo, por favor._

—_Nos vemos mañana—Rukia alcanzó a despedirse mientras todavía podían oírse sus voces._

_Ichigo se acercó y le entrego a Bea._

—_Hoy te toca. Ley pareja no es dura—Afirmó con convicción._

_—No—Dijo—Tu lo hiciste muy bien ayer._

_—Rukia...—La batalla de miradas se prolongó por varios segundos._

_—Has ruido y te mato—La chica fue bastante directa._

_Rukia suspiró y subió a su habitación. Ichigo con curiosidad también subió y se sentó fuera de la puerta. La voz de Rukia le recordó cuando Hanatarou narró cómo conoció a Rukia y que esta tenía "la voz más suave que lo que se pudiera imaginar" Estaba perdido disfrutando de la canción cuando Renji lo interrumpió._

o

—¿Así que están a cargo de una niña muy traumada hasta que su padre regrese de una reunión en un país extranjero?—Renji no captaba por qué los chicos aceptarían eso. Era mucha responsabilidad.

—Exacto.

En ese momento Rukia bajó.

—¿Qué tal Renji? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alguna emergencia en la Sociedad de Almas?

—Hola Rukia, no, no ha pasado nada en la Sociedad de Almas. He venido muy solidariamente a visitarlos.

—Has venido de cotilla ¿Verdad? —Ichigo comentó viendo con sospecha a Renji.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuestionas las intenciones de un amigo?

—Ya, déjalo Renji ¿Alguna novedad desde que comencé la misión? —Rukia se sentó junto a Ichigo, algo en la distancia corporal hizo a Renji comenzar a ver con interés a sus amigos.

o

Ya en la hora de despedirse, Renji se acercó a Ichigo y le dio un puñetazo. Ichigo iba a pegarle uno de vuelta, pero algo en la mirada de Renji lo hizo detenerse.

Rukia miraba con curiosidad la escena. Rodó los ojos. Hombres.

—Tienes que cuidar a Rukia ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerla sufrir! Esto no es ni una décima parte de lo que recibirás si lo haces—El pelirrojo levantó el puño en señal de advertencia.

¿Otra vez?

Ichigo se levantó del suelo y le dio un puñetazo de vuelta empujándolo dentro de la senkaimon que aguardaba abierta.

—¡Idiota!—Exclamó cabreado. La puerta se cerró.

—Ichigo, algo me dice que estamos dando la impresión equivocada—Dijo Rukia con humor mientras subía las escaleras y se iba a dormir.

—¿Crees que me importa la impresión de los demás?—El muchacho reclamó y también se fue a dormir.

o

Esa mañana despertó con un ruido en la cocina. Ichigo se acercó y vio a Rukia tomando un café y Bea tomando su desayuno. Él se sentó y se hizo un café también.

—¡Ichigo! Mira… mira lo que me dibujo Rukia—Dijo la pequeña. Un garabato de "algo" apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Mmm… ¿un gato?—Respondió con una gotita de nerviosismo recorriendo su cuello. Ya sabía cómo era de sensible Rukia respecto a sus dibujos, no quería comenzar el día con una herida, si no era un gato, la había fregado.

—Pero ¿qué dices?… es un oso—La pequeña se rió.

…la verdad es que era un gato. Rukia se deprimió.

—No, es un gato. Mira, tiene bigotes…—El chico le mostró el detalle a Bea.

—Pero los gatos tienen cola… este no tiene cola—La niña tenía un punto.

Ichigo como gesto para salir del incomodo momento de apreciación del arte de Rukia miró su reloj de pulsera.

—¡Mierda! Bea, apúrate. Llegaremos tarde—El chico corrió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

o

Después de almorzar, Rukia subió a su habitación a ponerse un kimono que había traído en su maleta. Era azul oscuro con flores celestes.

Bajo al rato. Ichigo estaba ordenando su pieza, también ya vestido con un traje tradicional japonés que una de sus alumnas le regaló esa mañana y que él, no pudo negar.

—Oi Ichigo ¿Puedes ayudarme?—Le mostró una tela.

—¿Qué? —Dijo enrojeciendo al ver lo bien que se veía la chica en kimono—Ah, sí.

Se sentó en el sillón y Rukia se acercó. Empezó a amarrar el obi de color celeste.

—No sabía que habías traído uno.

—Tu papá me lo regaló antes de venir—Comentó ella, no esperaba que el chico accediera tan tanta facilidad y estuviera amarrándolo con delicadeza. Ichigo y delicadeza no parecían ser dos conceptos que pudieran coexistir afirmativamente en una oración. Ichigo y torpeza sonaba mejor.

Terminó en poco tiempo—¿Algo más?

Rukia le entregó el obigime. Una pequeña cinta negra. El muchacho repitió el procedimiento. Una vez finalizado Rukia se dio vuelta, tanteando que todo estuviera bien.

—No puedo creerlo. Te quedó bien—Miro al Ichigo con incredulidad, él se estaba enojando por sus palabras ¿Acaso pensaba que no podía amarrar un kimono? No obstante, Rukia se rio y eso lo descolocó—¿Vas a ir con ese pelo a una ceremonia del té?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi pelo?—Preguntó inseguro. Rukia se acercó aplastándole y peinando un poco sus desordenados cabellos. Ichigo miró hacia el lado avergonzado. Cuando los finos dedos de Rukia le estaban ordenando los cabellos de su frente, el chico le tomó el brazo—¿Y el tuyo?—El chico se atrevió a ordenar el rebelde mechón que caía sobre la cara de Rukia, lo acomodó tras su oreja.

¿En qué momento sus rostros estaban tan cerca?

En el mismo momento que sonó la maldita alarma de vacíos. Ambos se estremecieron y separaron.

o

Rukia bajaba escalón por escalón a paso de tortuga.

—Rukia, ¡apúrate! —Ichigo miró hacia arriba, estaba tres escaleras más abajo.

—Joder, intenta tú caminar rápido con un kimono— Le lanzó el bolso que llevaba con enfado. El chico se acercó rápidamente a Rukia y la agarró de la cintura.

o

—¡Mira, que romántico!—Dijo una de las chicas al ver como llegaban sus profesores.

—¿Qué?—Ichigo enrojeció soltando a Rukia.

—¡Idiota! No me sueltes así, sin avisar. Ni siquiera quería que me cargaras en primer lugar—Dijo la chica limpiándose la ropa.

—¡Ah! ¡Que se ven lindos!—Dijo otra de las chicas lista y con vestimenta especial.

Rukia con un ligero rubor se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Bien empecemos!

o

La clase había terminado. Todas las chicas estaban abandonando la sala, excepto una que estaba aún sentada en la posición que Rukia les había enseñado.

—¡Natalie! ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Rukia acercándose a la chica.

Ichigo también se acercó con curiosidad por la cara de terror que tenía su alumna.

—Se m…me rompió la fuente.

¿Qué?

o

—"no te preocupes…"—Dijo la parvularia por el teléfono a Rukia preocupada—"hoy tenemos una reunión de personal, estaré aquí hasta las nueve. Puedes estar tranquila…"

—Gracias.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Ichigo

¿Por qué tenía que estar en una ambulancia con una embarazada en labor de parto?

—Nos dio un poco más de tiempo.

—Disculpen—Dijo Natalie llena de dolor—Disculpen que les haya alterado su agenda. Tengo tanto miedo. Mi novio está trabajando en el mar, es imposible que le avise y mamá… ¡ugh!

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien—La tranquilizó Rukia tomándola de la mano.

La ambulancia acababa de llegar al principal hospital de Bali.

Los shinigamis la acompañaron hasta adentro. La enfermera miró a los chicos con a extraña vestimenta. Con recelo, los dejo pasar a una de las habitaciones donde varias mujeres estaban en labor de parto, lo que puede llevar una hora o más de un día.

Dolor, gritos. Estrés.

La cara de terror de Ichigo hablo por sí misma.

—Ve a buscar a Bea, yo me quedo aquí—Dijo la chica ocultando el humor que le provocaba la expresión de su compañero.

El chico no se negó. Salió rápidamente. Tan rápido que Rukia podría jurar que uso shumpo.

—¿Me podría dejar hacer una llamada?—Preguntó la embarazada.

o

Dos horas y media más tarde. Rukia salió de la sala de partos a comer algo. Una señora gordita le agarró los hombros.

—Eres Rukia-chan ¿Verdad?—Ella asintió un poco asustada. La señora la abrazó en el asombro de Rukia.

—¡Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hija! ¡Natalie siempre ha sido una cobarde!

—No es nada—Dijo avergonzada por la efusividad de la mujer mayor.

—No seas tan humilde—Le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi la estampa contra la pared—¿Sería muy egoísta si te pido que te quedes hasta que mi primer nieto nazca?

El tono en que la mujer hizo la petición no admitía una negación por parte de Rukia a pesar de la bondad aparente. Rukia tragó con dificultad y asintió. La mujer conforme con la respuesta de Rukia, entró a la sala de partos.

o

Ichigo llegó tres horas después de haberse ido del hospital. Llevaba a Bea en brazos. Había aparecido un vacío camino a buscar a la pequeña, lo que lo había hecho demorarse en regresar.

Vio que Rukia estaba tomando un café en la sala de espera.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Ya nació?—Dejo a Bea en un asiento contiguo a la morena y le robó el café de las manos. También moría de hambre.

—¡Oye, eso es mío! —Le piso el pie. Después suspiró—Media hora atrás entró en la sala de parto. Espero que sí, parecía que le dolía bastante.

—Vaya…—Agradecía ser hombre. De verdad parecía doloroso—Si todo esta listo ¿Volvamos a casa?

—¡No!—Dijo la pelinegra—Tenemos que esperar que todo salga bien… además…—Una gotita de sudor cayó por su frente.

—¿Qué?

La madre de Natalie salió de la sala de parto con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a Rukia y le dio otro abrazo.

Lloraba de felicidad.

—¡Son mellizos! ¡Debes conocerlos! Tú también pelinaranja, me siento muy bendecida. Imagínense ¡Dos bebes!—Agarró a Rukia del brazo y la llevó hacia adentro. Ichigo tomó a Bea y las siguió.

o

—¡Muchas gracias… ustedes son geniales…!—Dijo Natalie en la camilla de la habitación.

—¡Ustedes ya son parte de la familia! ¡Nuestros héroes!—Completó la madre de Natalie—¡Están invitados a la boda!

¿A una boda?

—No se preocupen…—Natalie agregó viendo la cara de sus profesores—Con mi novio decidimos que la celebraríamos dos semanas después del parto, me haría muy feliz que asistieran.

—Aquí las bodas son muy importantes ¡No se les ocurra faltar!—La madre de Natalie los miró fijamente. Ichigo se intimido por la mirada de esa mujer y asintió con rapidez—Estoy segura que ustedes saben lo que es el amor ¡Se ve que han pasado mucho juntos! —Le hizo cariño en la cabeza a Bea. Obviamente pensaba que era su hija.

No, él ni siquiera se había besado con Rukia, pensó con frustración.

¿Qué mierda le pasa al mundo?

—¡Nosotros no tenemos nada!—Ichigo reclamó furioso. Natalie y Rukia se descolocaron con su furia. Los estaban emparejando con más frecuencia de lo habitual, incluso la mujer pensaba que tenían una hija ¡Argh!

Pero la mujer lo ignoraba groseramente, le daba lo mismo lo que dijera ya que estaba en su panacea al ser abuela.

Ichigo se preguntó qué diablos le pasaba a la gente ¿Por qué tenían una extraña fijación con que fueran pareja? ¿Alguien estaba sugestionando a los demás con el tema?

En eso último no se equivocaba.

o

Isshin Kurosaki estaba en el altar de su esposa con una vela y repetía como mantra; _Que Ichigo con Rukia-chan se casen, Que Ichigo me dé nietos, Que Ichigo con Rukia-chan se casen…._

Las hermanas Kurosaki, tras él, pensaron que su padre había enloquecido completamente.

Pero una locura completamente efectiva.

* * *

_Las bodas en Bali son… hermosas y muy peculiares... *.*_

_¡Gracias por los reviews! No pensé que esta historia iba a recibir más de diez...xD Sus comentarios son muy motivadores._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite._

* * *

**7. De contactos, felicidades y otras tantas respuestas.**

—El teléfono de Ichi-Nii-San sigue muerto ¿Le habrá pasado algo?—Karin le comentó a su hermana habiendo llamado más de tres veces al celular de su hermano y ser enviada al buzón de voz.

—¿Y si pruebas llamar a Rukia-chan? —Yuzu contestó tomando el teléfono móvil y marcando a Rukia.

—Sería más fácil si tuviesen un ordenador.

Su padre apareció de sorpresa por detrás, dandole un susto de aquellos a Karin.

—Excelente idea, Karin. Así podríamos tener novedades en tiempo real—Dijo muy emocionado—El tacaño de mi hijo jamás gastaría tanto dinero…

—¿En serio le vas a regalar uno, papá?—Preguntó Yuzu esperando que Rukia contestara.

—Claro ¡Vamos a comprárselo! Todo sea porque mis chicas estén siempre comunicadas con su hermano—Si, claro. Las mellizas se vieron empujadas a la tienda por un padre demasiado entusiasta con la idea de cotillear sobre la vida romántica de su primogénito.

o

Cuando abandonaron el hospital era de noche en la isla.

Alumbrados por las luces de la iluminación vial, caminaron hacia una parada de autobus, Rukia le narraba a Ichigo la reciente conversación que tuvo con Inoue respecto a como lo habían pasado sus amigos en el viaje a las filipinas financiado por él. Ichigo suspiro aliviado al concluir que Rukia no se hubiese enterado de eso. En fin, por lo que se vislumbraba todo era alegría, novedades y buenos recuerdos, además de borracheras memorables de Tatsuki y Keigo.

Al pasar de los minutos se comenzaron a desesperar porque parecía no haber esperanza de que los recogiera el mini-bus para volver a su casa por la hora que era y por las pocas personas que caminaban por las calles. Por ellos no había problema, podían arreglárselas pero estaban a cargo de Bea. Bea temerosa de la oscuridad que los rodeaba apretó con fuerza la mano del shinigami, Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que cargarla para tranquilizarla.

Los shinigamis se miraron preocupados.

Otros veinte minutos y aún nada. Cuando ya parecía que la única opción era caminar un Mercedes negro se detuvo frente ellos.

—¡Señorita! ¿Qué está haciendo a estas horas? ¿La llevo?—Dijo un joven inglés. Considerando que era cerca de medianoche era imposible no verla con esa vestimenta tan llamativa.

Ichigo de forma instintiva se puso entre Rukia y el desconocido. Quizás era de estos tipos que se aprovechaban de las chicas indefensas porque en su puta vida le había visto un pelo ¿Rukia, indefensa? Bueno, no. Solo en apariencia.

La shinigami lo miró bien entre la oscuridad y lo reconoció—Oh ¡Eres el de ayer!

¿Qué? ¿Rukia lo conocía?

Tras él se estaba acumulando el tráfico—¿Vamos?

o

Ichigo se sentía ignorado. Inseguro e ignorado.

El chico extranjero hablaba como si conociera a Rukia de toda una vida y eso le reventaba. Pero él atrás, cargando a Bea que dormía plácidamente ya en un lugar seguro solo podía escuchar el monólogo del intruso.

—¿Estás casada?¿Cómo se llama tu pequeña?—Preguntó el sujeto, por primera vez miró a Ichigo que iba en el asiento de atrás.

Esta vez, dar esa impresión a Ichigo no le molestó en lo absoluto. De hecho hasta una sonrisa arrogante se quiso asomar en sus labios que reprimió espléndidamente.

—No estoy casada, Ichigo es solo un amigo íntimo. La niña es la hija de un vecino a la que estamos cuidando mientras él está de viaje, su nombre es Bea—Respondió Rukia con humor, ya se estaba acostumbrando a generar una impresión totalmente distorsionada por lo que eso no la sorprendía con la guardia baja como para no poder poner las cosas en orden.

—En los años que viví en Japón me sorprendió que se tiene niños a muy avanzada edad a diferencia de la mayor parte de Asia. Ya me lo suponía, eres muy joven como para estar casada y tener una hija.

Rukia triplicaba la edad de todos los presentes en el auto juntos. Ichigo negó por la ingenuidad del hombre. Al igual que frunció más el ceño pensando en lo condescendiente que estaba siendo el hombre ¿Intentaba seducir a Rukia?

Suspiró buscando tranquilizarse.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblito en que vivían.

o

—Rukia, ¡Qué lindo nombre! Espero que vengas a ver a mi grupo antes que volvamos a Inglaterra ¡Trae a tu amigo también!—Agregó mirando a Ichigo por un instante. Retornó su atención a Rukia y algo le intrigó—Espera, deja verte más cerca...—El extranjero prendió la luz del auto.

El shinigami se asustó y trató de alejar a Rukia del sujeto agarrándola por la cintura y jalándola hacia atrás. Pensó que el tipo iba a robarle un beso, ya se le hacía extraño que alguien los llevara gratis tan tarde. Pero el chico no tenía esas intenciones.

—¡Wow, que genial! Tienes los ojos ¿Violeta o azules?—Le preguntó intrigado.

—Azules—Contestó Ichigo aún enfadado tras la shinigami, el violeta solo cuando estaba feliz pero eso era un conocimiento que él había llegado a adquirir sólo por casualidad ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto?

El inglés sonrió divertido por la reacción de Ichigo, le extendió una tarjeta a Rukia, desafiando aún más al shinigami.

—Bueno, eso sería todo. Acuérdate de irnos a ver.

—Gracias por traernos. Seguro me la pensaré—Dijo Rukia agradecida tomando la tarjeta que le extendía.

Cuando el auto desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche en dirección al siguiente pueblo, los dos comenzaron a caminar a casa. Iban muy lento porque Rukia le costaba subir peldaños con ese kimono. Muy bello, pero muy impráctico.

—Ichigo…—Dijo reflexiva— Hoy fue un día muy extraño, hasta diría que agradable. Estamos tan ligados a la muerte por nuestro trabajo que ver un nacimiento fue algo muy motivador. Hasta nos invitaron a una boda...

—Fue algo inesperado ¿Cómo diablos serán las bodas aquí?

—No tengo la menor idea—Rukia contestó rascándose la barbilla intentando recordar—Me imagino que parecidas a las que conocemos. Bodas son bodas. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para preguntar, por ahora… me muero de hambre. No puedo esperar a llenar mi estómago. Hemos sido muy afortunados en que nos trajeran.

—…Tengo una duda—El chico la miró con un toque de timidez—Fue muy extraño que nos parara un auto en mitad de la noche ¿Quién mierda era ese tipo?

Rukia sonrió divertida ¿Era su idea o la curiosidad de Ichigo camuflaba celos?

—Oh, Ichigo… Te sorprenderá escuchar que no todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo y hay cosas que escapan a tus dominios.

—¿Qué?…— Se revolvió los cabellos nervioso— Solo es extraño ¿En qué momento lo conociste?

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, Kurosaki-kun?—Rukia mantenía su sonrisa. Sabía que eso iba a enfadar a Ichigo.

—¡No! —Bueno si, pero no lo iba admitir frente a esa creída. Observó la puerta frente a él.

Por fin habían llegado a su casa.

o

Renji no esperaba otra reacción de Byakuya cuando oyera como su hermana estaba viviendo. Es decir, con la misma cara estoica que de costumbre. Aunque le sorprendió el pequeño y casi imperceptible tic en el ojo cuando supo que estaban cuidando una niña diligentemente.

—¿Algo que se te haya olvidado decirme?—Algún anillo en la mano de Rukia, un cambio de peso o que el idiota de Kurosaki la esté tratando injustamente… por ejemplo.

—No capitán. Eso es todo. Parecen llevarlo bastante bien—Respondió Renji tratando de no huir por la mirada fija del noble.

—¿Rukia no comentó nada acerca de querer regresar?—La mirada se intensificó.

—No. De hecho parecía muy cómoda, señor—Los pies de Abarai lo traicionaron su profesionalismo al caminar unos pasos hacia atrás, quería huir de ahí.

—Bien—Ese bien sonaba tan mal. Estaba seguro que nada estaba bien y el caos abría sus fauces para devorarse la tranquilidad del mundo, pero no quiso quedarse a averiguar en qué momento ocurriría. Gracias al cielo la reunión de "trabajo" finalizó ya que Byakuya volvió al papeleo.

o

Volviendo a Bali, al llegar a casa, Rukia con la velocidad de un hambriento comenzó a preparar una cena contundente. Ichigo dejo a Bea en el sillón y se acercó a ayudarla, pero la cocina era muy pequeña así que ella no tardó el echarlo.

Ichigo aprovechó de ponerse ropa más cómoda. Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación e iba a hacer presión visual para que Rukia terminara rápido la cena, Bea se estremeció en sueños.

—Voy a llevarte arriba—Le susurro a la pequeña esperando que no despertara y poder devorar comida tranquilo.

Cuando la dejó en la cama la niña despertó con cara de terror. Con su pequeña mano le agarró la ropa.

—No me dejes sola. El coco* vendrá a raptarme—Ichigo ahogó una carcajada ¿el coco? ¿Quién diablos era ese?

—Nadie vendrá a raptarte—Dijo serio aunque con un tono suave—Tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus miedos.

Ichigo cometió el fatal error de hacer el amago de alejarse. Los ojos acuosos de la pequeña lo detuvieron en seco.

No, no, no. Y lloró. Lloro demostrando que en verdad le tenía miedo a ese rufián del coco.

o

Rukia se estaba preguntando por qué Ichigo se demoraba tanto en bajar, cuando escuchó el llanto de la pequeña. Negó por la incompetencia de su compañero. Entró a su habitación media hora más tarde con una bandeja llena de comida. Ichigo comenzó a babear, aunque no pudo moverse mucho porque Bea estaba en su regazo abrazándolo con fuerza por sus miedos.

Rukia dejo la bandeja cerca del alcance de chico.

Los tres comieron tanto que si probaban un solo bocado más vomitarían.

—Ah, estoy llena—Se sobó el abdomen. El obi le comenzaba a molestar. Igual debía cambiarse y por fin, después de un día agotador, disfrutar un merecido descanso—¿Lo puedes desamarrar? —Le preguntó a Ichigo señalando el nudo del kimono.

—¿No lo puedes hacer sola?—Dijo acomodándose para realizar la acción, un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas recordando lo que había ocurrido cuando lo amarró—Acércate.

Era dificultoso en la posición en la que estaba, pero Rukia se lo había pedido.

Con el silencio, todas sus inseguridades regresaron. Soltó de manera tímida y no queriendo sonar descortés.

—… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? —Vio el claro estremecimiento de la mujer y tomó consciencia de lo que había pedido ¿Se había equivocado muy groseramente? Enrojeció.

—Si, deja que se quede—Agregó Bea nuevamente cabeceando—Él me dijo que podía protegerme del coco. Parece fuerte—La niña tanteo uno de los músculos de su brazo.

Una vez que terminó y cuando Rukia tomaba uno de sus pijamas para irse a cambiar al baño le contestó.

—¿Estabas pensando aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo?—Hizo un gesto de broma sabiendo que esas no eran las intenciones de su amigo— No hay problema… siempre y cuando protejas Bea.

En fin, a Rukia nunca le molesto compartir habitación con Ichigo.

La niña sonrió como respuesta e Ichigo se tranquilizó. No sabía que le pasaba pero desde lo que pasó esa tarde, y desde que apareció ese tal Tim habían sumergido en un pozo de inseguridades que sólo se calmaban estando al lado de esa noble mimada.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente pensando en que una vez que terminara esa misión Rukia volvería a la Sociedad de Almas a vivir en la mansión Kuchiki y ya no podría verla todos los días ¿Eso lo afectaría? ¿Podría estar cuando ella lo necesitara si se mantenía tan alejada?

o

Despertó con por una caricia cálida en la cara… Aunque fuera algo muy agradable el hecho no le hacía sentido porque desde que Masaki murió nadie le daba caricias y si alguien lo hiciera ya se habría congelado en el infierno… Espera ¿Quién en este condenado mundo le acaricia la cara?

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Bea sentada en su pecho tocándole la cara.

—Tu cara es suave—Afirmó con convicción la pequeña antes que el muchacho preguntara que es lo que estaba haciendo—Pero la de ella es más suave.

—Eso es normal, la piel de las mujeres suele ser más suave que la de los hombres…—Se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de Rukia y recordó lo de la noche anterior. Trató de no sonreír. Esperen otro momento, era la misma Rukia que estaba durmiendo tan cerca de él. De hecho… ¿era la misma que tenía una mano sobre su brazo en un torpe intento de abrazo?

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo?—Preguntó la niña.

—No, no estoy sonriendo—Dijo pudiendo ocultar sus emociones.

Pero cuando Rukia susurro su nombre en sueños y su ego creció como la explosión de una supernova, la sonrisa inconscientemente volvió a su rostro siendo imposible ocultarla.

—Mentiroso, te va a crecer la nariz—Bea elevó su tono de voz. Mentir es malo. Mira que clase de ejemplo le estaba dando a esa niña.

—Ya… entiendo ¿Tienes hambre?—Lamentablemente se tuvo que levantar si no quería despertar a Rukia y arruinar ese momento único en su vida.

o

Rukia despertó con Ichigo vistiendo a Bea.

—… Tienes mucho talento cuidando niños—Comentó la chica mirando un desayuno servido a su lado.

—No es ningún talento, después que mamá murió tuve que ayudar al viejo con mis hermanas. No es la gran ciencia, la verdad—El chico se había cuidado de estar poniéndole una polera a Bea cuando dijo mamá-murió. No quería otra crisis.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?—Se asombró por el gesto de que le sirvieran desayuno y la sonrisa arrogante del joven. Ichigo y su gran ego no solían ser tan amables por las mañanas. Cuando vivían con él en Karakura, esperaba que él desperatara antes de salir, las veces que lo despertó no habían sido para nada agradables.

—No… no es nada—Se rascó la mejilla.

—Pensé que despertarías con un humor de perros—Rukia comentó mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada—Ayer estaba segura que tenías una pesadilla.

—¿Por qué?

Rukia recordó indignada.

_Suspiró más tranquila cuando escuchó que Ichigo se había dormido, algo esta vez le hacía más ruido que antes, por lo que se sentía inquieta con la proximidad del shinigami, se alejo lo que más pudo y quedo en la esquina de la cama, un poco más y se caería. Trató de dormir pero unos minutos más tarde unos extraños murmullos comenzaron a salir de los labios del chico, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien._

_La shinigami se cubrió por completo con las mantas para ignorar los sonidos. Pero no puedo seguirlo ignorando porque la mano izquierda de él le tiró el pelo. Cuando por fin pudo hacer que la soltara y dormir, nuevamente le apretó el brazo. Rukia con la poca paciencia que contaba volvió a sacar su mano de su cuerpo. De seguro le iba a dejar marcas. La tercera vez, fue la mejilla. Rukia totalmente cabreada se acercó al chico para echarlo de su cama. ¡Diablos!¡O no podría cerrar los ojos para descansar en toda la noche! Al momento de tocarle el brazo para despertarlo el chico pareció tranquilizarse. No perdía nada con intentarlo, pensó derrotada. Quería dormir._

—Porque anoche te moviste un montón—Suspiró—Me tiraste el pelo, me apretaste... pensé que inconscientemente tienes algo conmigo—O contra mí—Pero puse mi mano en tu brazo para despertarte y te quedaste tranquilo. No sabía que fueras ese tipo de chicos tan mimados.

—¿Por… por qué no me despertaste?—Con esa explicación su ego así que como se había expandido, se había desinflado. Volvió a sentirse tranquilo al rato, al pensar que ella no lo echó, si no que lo confortó. Sonrió otra vez.

—Solo quería dormir—Respondió Rukia, después vio el reloj en la mesita de noche—¿No deberías estar ya camino al…?

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Ichigo ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Pensó con humor que si el chico amanecía así de dócil, tal vez no era tan malo si otra vez ella lo dejaba dormir allí.

o

Pasaron tres días así, sin problemas con Bea y con uno que otro vacío interrumpiendo su vida diaria. Aunque no lo notara, Rukia estaba cada vez más fuerte, e Ichigo aprendía poco a poco como camuflar su energía. Rukia podía considerarse una buena maestra. Así llego el día final en que Ichigo terminaría de pagar su deuda con sus vecinos, pues llamaron a Rukia avisándoles que ese día llegarían. Pero no llegaron... Al día siguiente y siendo a las cinco de la madrugada el timbre de la casa de Ichigo y Rukia sonó.

Ichigo salió de su habitación con unas ojeras horribles y Rukia bajo las escaleras como un zombie ya que se habían quedado hasta muy tarde esperando que vinieran a buscar a la menor. Solo se dieron cuenta de la existencia del otro cuando sus manos se toparon en la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¡No me toques!—Gritaron al unísono un tanto irritados sin saber bien el por qué. Rukia terminó por abrir la puerta.

Tras la puerta, un enorme gato de peluche apareció. Tras él, Hunter, Mai y Xavier con una amplia sonrisa. Por fin los días de libertad habían vuelto ¿O no?

o

Los molestos vecinos estaban despidiéndose y agradeciendo a Ichigo y Rukia por cuidar a la niña cuando Mai se acercó al muchacho para proponerle algo. Hunter llevaba a una durmiente Bea en brazos y Xavier estaba muy excitado hablando de como lo había pasado con sus nuevos amigos a Rukia. Ella le escuchaba por educación.

—¡Ya sé cómo me vas a pagar el favor que me debes! —Mai le dijo a Ichigo entusiasta—Tienes que ayudarme en la sesión del lunes. Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contar sobre tu relación con Rukia con toda la perspectiva de la cultura japonesa en una terapia, va a ser muy didáctico ¡El lunes es solo de chicos!

—¿Qué? No.

—Vamos Ichigo, sé que te quedaste sin dinero. Te pagaré bien—Y Mai se fue dejándolo con su refutación en la punta de la lengua. Ella sabía que terminaría por acceder. No parecía de los sujetos que pueden vivir tranquilamente sin ahorros en el banco.

Los cuatro vecinos salieron por la puerta y se fueron a dormir dejándolos con el mismo destino. Antes que cada uno se dirigiera a su respectiva habitación, Rukia miró el paquete que Xavier le había entregado.

—¡Mira Ichigo! Los chicos nos enviaron algo.

Ichigo se acercó con curiosidad a ver la bolsa que le mostraba Rukia, ella estaba toda emocionada porque vio unas pequeñas figuras de conejos entre las cosas que les habían regalado. Que considerados.

Varias postales de agradecimiento y buenos deseos a Ichigo por su generosidad, un pequeño zapatito, un buda rodeado de niños, figuras de elefantes, conejos de chocolate, una bolsa muy grande de galletas de la fortuna y un calendario del año con la imagen de Kwan Yin.

Los iba a matar. Si, lenta y despiadadamente. Rukia lo distrajo de su monólogo asesino interno.

—Que bien que nos hayan enviado comida—Rukia tenía un conejo de chocolate en la boca—No nos queda muchas cosas...

Ichigo le había quitado los chocolates restantes a Rukia, incluyendo el que tenía en la mano, iniciando una batalla. Serían conejos, pero el chocolate se lo habían enviado a él. Había leído la dedicatoria de Tatsuki—¿Que quieres decir?

—Tenemos que abastecernos, Ichigo. Se supone que tu administrarías el dinero ¿No? —Lo miró suspicazmente—A mi sólo me queda el de la Sociedad de Almas, que no nos sirve de mucho... aquí. Espero que no hayan problemas con eso. No los hay ¿verdad?

Ichigo la miró asustado ¡Diablos!¡Ella se había dado cuenta!

Debía pensar en algo para volver a ser el sustento de la casa. La propuesta de Mai se le vino a la cabeza y se odió a si mismo por considerarla... al diablo, necesitaba el dinero.

* * *

_Lo que le enviaron los loquillos de Karakura son todos símbolos de fertilidad. Un indirecta muy directa de lo que les desean a Ichigo y Rukia. (Yo también se los deseo ¿Eh? Tengo mi propio altar en mi casa así como Helga de Hey Arnold._

_*El coco es un negruzco mounstro feroz y enorme con que los padres medios asustan (y trauman) a los niños para que les hagan caso, al menos en Chile.**_

_El chico de la banda esta inspirado en Tim Rice-Oxley pianista de Keane. Miren fotos de él y entenderán porque Ichigo podría estar celoso. Muajajjaa._

_¡Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo._

_A quien había leído el fic antes**Aquí comienzan algunos cambios a la trama anterior. ¡Gracias por los reviews!_

* * *

**8. De experimentos, expectativas y otras tantas excusas.**

—¡Gracias por tu intervención Ichigo! ¡Interesante cultura!—Mai le dio una palmada en la espalda felicitándolo.

¿Por qué estaba aquí en una terapia matrimonial en primer lugar?

Ichigo se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ordenadas en forma de círculo. Había más de veinte hombres. Mai le había prometido un suculento cheque si el hacía la exposición y además cooperaba respondiendo unas cuantas preguntas con sinceridad.

—Ahora viene el tiempo de ser sinceros. Les haré diez preguntas, no tengan vergüenza en responder. Levanten la mano si lo hacen, si no, no. Esto es a modo de auto evaluación de sus relaciones.

Mai le sonrió a Ichigo instándolo a cumplir su trato.

¡Empecemos!

—_Han hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos solo para proteger su sonrisa._

Varios levantaron sus manos, obviamente Ichigo fue uno de ellos. Se sintió manipulado por Mai, ya que esta le guiño el ojo. El acuerdo había sido que él respondiera pensando en Rukia. ¿Que diablos? Hace poco pudo aceptar a si mismo que cuando fue a la sociedad de Almas fue sólo por eso.

—_Su bienestar es su prioridad._

Casi todos levantaron la mano. Los otros se sintieron terriblemente egoístas al no hacerlo.

—_Confían en sus decisiones y su fuerza moral._

La mitad levantó la mano. Uno dijo—Estoy aquí por infidelidad, es normal que no confié en ella—Varios asintieron.

—_Los problemas de la familia de ella no han influido en la relación, ya que entienden que esta es de dos. No admite terceros._

Sólo cuatro levantaron la mano. Ichigo entre ellos.

—_Se sienten bien cuando esa persona está a su alrededor._

La mitad levantó la mano. Uno dijo—Yo no porque ella siempre está diciendo lo inútil que soy. —Otro le respondió—Es normal que te diga eso, no le ayudas en nada y está embarazada—Mai les dio una señal de advertencia, testimonio, no ataques personales.

—_Comparten equitativamente las labores domésticas._

Sólo dos levantaron la mano. El peli-naranja miró extrañado a los lados con su mano en el aire.

—_Su familia más cercana que los ama les dio su consentimiento en seguida al conocer a la persona._

Ichigo y cinco más levantaron las manos. Uno agregó—Aunque eso no creo que sea determinante, mi hermano siempre ha sido muy posesivo conmigo por eso cuando le presente a mi esposa, intentó con todas sus fuerzas separarnos—Varios asintieron. Otro también dijo—Las madres sobreprotectoras no siempre aceptan a las chicas porque consideran que no son lo suficientemente buenas como en mi caso.

—_Han llegado a tal nivel de comunicación que sobran las palabras._

Solo dos personas elevaron sus manos, entre ellos Ichigo por supuesto. Con solo una mirada, podía entender que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rukia, y estaba seguro que a ella también le pasaba.

—_Su persona especial les genera tal impresión cuando la ven que todo lo demás desaparece de la vista._

Ichigo fue el único que levantó la mano. Todos lo quedaron mirando raro, especialmente el metalero que estaba a su lado—Tú sí que estás loco por ella, hermano.

¿Eh?

—_Le han dicho cuanto la aman._

La mayoría levantó la mano. Ichigo no lo hizo. Todo el resto lo quedó mirando, después de contestar a todas, era lógico que contestara la última, y así, dejándolos a todos excepto él como unos estúpidos malos maridos. Pero eso no sucedió—¿Que te paso peli-naranja? Antes eras más chévere.

—Si, Ichigo, todos tenemos curiosidad ¿por qué no haces lo más importante de la lista? —Otro agregó.

—Pero si está tan claro. La amas ¿Por qué no se lo dices?—El metalero le dio una palmada en la espalda animándolo.

¿Eeeeeh?

—Ella es mi amiga.

—O sea que la amas en secreto ¿Verdad?—Un anciano le preguntó con sabiduría senil.

—¿Qué? ¿No están casados? ¿Ni siquiera son pareja?—Preguntó curioso uno que tenía la pinta de intelectual.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en una terapia matrimonial?—Fue la pregunta de otro de los presentes. Uno bajo, pelado y gordito.

—Ey, paren, detengan sus largas lenguas ahora. Yo lo traje para que vean que estar casado no es símbolo de amor ¿Valoran lo suficiente a sus parejas? Las relaciones no porque hayan firmado un papel quiere decir que son auténticas. Eso solo quiere decir que se han validado ante el resto de la sociedad. Pero ¿Saben? es importante que tomen consciencia del porqué están casados. Si realmente es por el bienestar mutuo y porque se aman o porque es un requisito social de seguridad. O como muchos piensan, un título de propiedad sobre otra persona. No es así, si piensan eso su matrimonio va directo a las cifras de divorcio. Para la próxima sesión quiero que recuerden el caso de Ichigo y me traigan la respuesta sincera a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué estoy casado?—Mai dijo seriamente—Bien, que tengan una buena semana. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando todos se fueron de la sala de reuniones. Ichigo se acercó a Mai.

—Te voy a matar—Su aura de ira era sofocante—Me hiciste decir cosas estúpidamente vergonzosas.

—Ichigo, lo hiciste muy bien. Gracias por tu sinceridad. Ciertamente Rukia tiene mucha suerte de tener a un tipo como tú a su lado. Ya te pudiste dar cuenta que el mundo de las relaciones es generalmente hipócrita y desequilibrado. Aquí está tu pago—Mai le extendió un cheque.

—¿Eh? —Ichigo lo recibió asombrado por la simpleza de Mai y enseguida su ira se disipo.

—Hunter, que es médico, me dijo que esta era la forma de darte las gracias por cuidar a su bebe. Bea solo tiene palabras lindas para ustedes—Le habían agregado un cero a la suma total.

Esa semana había empezado de maravillas.

—Pero Ichigo, en lo único que no estoy de acuerdo es que no le digas aún cuanto amas a Rukia…—Mai se aventuró. Pero Ichigo no la estaba escuchando pues estaba saliendo de la sala de reuniones, la alarma de vacíos acababa de sonar.

o

Era atardecer cuando Mai y Xavier tocaron el timbre. Rukia abrió la puerta.

—¡Los vinimos a invitar a un concierto en la playa! ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!—Mai miró adentro encontrándose con el pelinaranja—¡Ichigo! ¡Tú también!

—¿Que dices, Ichigo?—Rukia lo miró, el estaba guardando los abarrotes que había comprado en las repisas de la cocina.

El se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual, mientras Rukia fuera, él iría.

Ya que no tenían otro panorama y Rukia nunca había ido a un concierto, decidieron acompañarlos.

o

El concierto en la playa fue de Rock alternativo. Duro entre hora y media y dos horas. Las melodías se marcaron a fuego en sus memorias pues revestían calidad y profundidad. Aun cuando los shinigamis no fueran las personas más sociables que existían aceptaron la invitación de Mai a quedarse unas horas compartiendo en la playa para alargar aquel momento de júbilo.

Ichigo pensó que poco a poco se acercaba a lo que el común de los mortales llamaba felicidad.

Cerca de que se hiciese noche, entre conversaciones banales sobre el clima y la pesca de ese año, varios miembros del grupo que recién se había presentado se acercaron, en especial porque el grupo era de extranjeros como ellos y parecían estar pasándolo bien. Entre ellos estaba el inglés que salvo de caminar varios kilómetros la otra noche a Ichigo y Rukia.

—¡Así que has venido!—Dijo con alegría a Rukia—¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó nuestra música?

—Son muy talentosos—Respondió la shinigami atando cabos.

Los miembros de la banda se presentaron. Acordaron compartir unas botellas de vino que unas fanáticas les regalaron frente a una fogata y hablar sobre la vida. Compartir experiencias. Después de narrar sus aventuras del último año y de indagar en la vida de la joven francesa, le prestaron atención a los japoneses.

—¿Hace cuánto son novios?—Preguntó directamente uno de los músicos al ver que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Otra vez nos confunden con que somos pareja?—Ichigo suspiró con cansancio—No lo somos, lamento estropear tus expectativas.

—¿Es que saben por qué todos los confundimos?—Soltó Mai de repente, un tanto enfadada. No le gustaba que la gente se mintiera a si misma. Sostenía una copa de vino a la que le quedaba solo el concho—Es porque ustedes tienen todo lo esencial del amor pero no han caído en el desarrollo que todo el mundo confunde con el amor pero que es pura y simple lujuria cuando no los antecede el vínculo. La gente no entiende que no se puede rellenar el espacio de lo esencial con lo que es una de las tantas expresiones. Una confusión entre la forma y el fondo. Simple superficialidad.

—Mai, no sigas—Advirtió Xavier. Cuando la chica se ponía en modo sermón, no había quien la parara.

—No, déjame. Alguien se los tiene que decir—Mai los miró fijamente. Todos se acomodaron para escuchar mejor a la resuelta mujer. Hablar del amor siempre es interesante—La gente sueña con encontrar la persona que confié plenamente en ellos, que esté en los momentos que lo necesiten y que los comprenda. Eso que todos buscan, pero rara vez encuentran ¿Por qué? Porque el método para encontrarlo no es el correcto. No sé como lo lograron pero desde que los conocí he visto el amor real en ustedes. Por eso todos nos sentimos partícipes y queremos que se confirme cuando les preguntamos si son pareja o no ¿Se han fijado que ni siquiera otras personas han querido intervenir porque saben que lo de ustedes es auténtico y es batalla perdida?

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso calzaba con los discursos de Renji e Inoue.

—Pero Mai—Refutó uno de los chicos de la banda—Si tienen lo esencial del amor ¿Por qué deberían contaminarlo con cuestiones físicas? A ellos no parece molestarle que su relación esté en ese nivel.

Mai pensó que era hora de lavarles el cerebro. En el buen sentido. (Si es que lo tiene)

—A la parte física del amor se la llama sexo. Besos, abrazos y relaciones Y eso ¿Por qué la gente lo hace?

—Por placer—Respondió Xavier sirviéndose más vino—Por saciar los instintos.

—Es verdad. No obstante, no son las únicas respuestas. Ese contacto también tiene un lado más elevado. Es comunicación corporal. Es una forma de entregar un mensaje con sensaciones. Los sentidos están para usarlos ¿No?

—Ya, pero eso es muy rebuscado—Comentó Rukia queriendo terminar con la conversación en esos momentos. Estaba roja de vergüenza, ella sabía que tenía un vínculo inquebrantable con Ichigo, pero que otros lo reconozcan es algo embarazoso.

—No es rebuscado. Al amor le vale madres las palabras, no es su medio de expresión natural. Puedo jurarte amor eterno y no por eso ese amor eterno va a existir. El amor es acción, es lo que es, por eso se construye de hechos y se expresa a través de los sentidos. El amor entre un hombre y una mujer se expresa en el socorrerse mutuamente, equilibrarse. Y una forma muy adecuada de comunicarlo es a través de los besos, abrazos…ustedes entienden el punto ¿Verdad?

—No. Y no lo queremos saberlo— Contestaron al unísono, igual de cabreados y avergonzados.

—La pregunta era retórica, genios—Mai negó con la cabeza, sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción natural a sus palabras**—**Que toda esa tensión sexual no resuelta que existe entre ustedes no nace del instinto, nace de la expresión del amor que están reprimiendo. Es normal, existe tanto acondicionamiento mutuo que el siguiente nivel que falta por adaptarse es ese. Son solo ajustes, no hay que asustarse. Esas expresiones físicas son una manera muy efectiva de demostrar cuanto se complementan y una salida muy estimulante a todo ese amor. Y miren que buena que soy, les estoy dando la respuesta a sus problemas. Debería cobrar por esto.

—Buena nada, estas intentando convencer a dos almas puras de corromperse—Comentó Xavier—Aunque me has hecho querer que se emparejen también. Creo que desistiré de mi interés por Rukia-chan, si es tan fuerte la relación que existe con Ichigo, no tengo oportunidad.

—Espera...—A Ichigo le estaba creciendo una vena de indignación en la sien.

—Si es así como dices, que relación más genial tienen ustedes dos. Los felicito—Agregó otro de los músicos—Toda mi vida he estado navegando en las aguas de la superficialidad en el "amor". Aunque no lo he pasado mal, debo admitir.

—¿Ni si quiera un besito?—Preguntó el cantante de la banda.

—No—Nuevamente los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo sonrojados. Querían que acabara este escrutinio público de una vez.

—¿Y un abrazo? Hasta los amigos se dan abrazos.

—No.

—¡Que puros!—Dijo Xavier acostándose en la arena para ver las estrellas—Yo ya los hubiera encerrado en un sótano hasta que resolvieran todos los temas pendientes.

—No es una mala idea, Xavier—Le dijo Mai.

—Váyanse al diablo…—Soltó Ichigo levantándose para irse. Ya había escuchado suficiente por hoy.

—No te frustres cariño, solo hemos dicho la verdad y esa verdad son cosas que te favorecen. Deberías estarnos agradeciendo de rodillas y sonriendo como un idiota. Espera, lo último ya lo estás haciendo...

—Desgraciada. No estoy sonriendo... Rukia, vayámonos.

Le tendió la mano a Rukia para retirarse lo más pronto de ahí. Pero la morena al parecer había meditado más e iba a refutar. Con un suspiro cansado y conociendo a Rukia, con desgana, se sentó nuevamente junto a ella.

—Espera Ichigo— Rukia miró a Mai—¿Por qué siento que nos estas tomando el pelo? A lo que has dicho no le encuentro conexión con lo que Ichigo y yo compartimos—De manera interna pensaba que no quería contaminar la relación que construía con Ichigo con la palabra Amor (Romántico), además a pesar de que ellos estuvieran tan cerca no era directamente una señal que terminarían siendo novios, o casados. Debía dejar claro ese asunto.

—¿Por qué te estaría tomando el pelo?—Preguntó Mai incrédula.

—Quizás porque estás borracha—Argumentó Rukia—O quizás porque estas enamorada del amor y crees verlo en todas partes.

—Pero todo lo que te dije tiene sentido ¿No lo negarás? Los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad. Me da rabia que no se atrevan a dar el siguiente paso. Aunque no sé para qué me preocupo, es cuestión de tiempo.

—El tiempo es relativo—Argumentó el chico del Mercedes, Tim—Pueden quedarse en ese nivel hasta el día de su muerte. Si en oportunidades como estas no reaccionan, esa es una posibilidad que puede transformarse en realidad. Es decir, Rukia, si crees que no es amor solo tienes que mirar a otro lado para desarrollar esa faceta tan interesante e impredecible del ser humano de seguro hay un montón de oportunidades.

—¿Cierto que sí?—Agregó Xavier—Quizás aún tengo esperanza con ella ¿No lo quieres intentar conmigo?

Ichigo quedó helado.

¿Qué contestaría Rukia?

Se le cayó el mundo cuando escuchó una risita divertida ¿Que diablos pasaba con ella?

¿Acaso no entendía?

* * *

_(Spoiler) Lei un comentario que me hizo tanta gracia y sentido xD._

_"Ichigo deberá calentar -lentamente- desde ahora a Rukia cada vez que ella termine una batalla seria"_

_"Confirmado por Kubo" _

_:)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Honeymoon**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite. Si solo me diera los derechos de Byakuya, estaríamos en paz._

* * *

**9. De Escalofríos, Misterios y otros tantos Delirios.**

¿Eh?

Mai golpeo a Xavier, antes de que Ichigo pudiese reaccionar de forma externa a sus palabras.

—¿Es que no te quedó nada de lo que te dije? ¡Qué volátil eres!—Se tomó como responsabilidad personal que esos chicos terminaran juntos. Aunque quería mucho a Xavier, sabía que Rukia no era mujer para él.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó sobándose el nuevo chichón que adornaba su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no seguimos la fiesta en el hotel?—Preguntó el cantante de la banda viendo la falta de alcohol y que las cosas se habían puesto un tanto delicadas. Eso era preocupante.

—Si, tiene mucho sentido—Uno de los músicos se aventuró a decir tratando de salir del dramático momento—¡Vamos!

—¿Sonido?—Preguntó otro bastante borracho en medio de un sueño al que sus compañeros tomaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron de allí.

—Ichigo…—El chico le prestó atención. Estaba ensimismado en un debate interno sobre lo desconsiderada que era Rukia con ¿Qué? ni si quiera el podía definirlo sin sentirse un idiota, todo lo que le había soltado Mai lo había hecho pensar. Al contrario de Rukia, su corazón no tenía experiencias traumáticas asociadas al amor romántico, así que la única razón por la cual no aceptar el sermón de Mai era su propia vergüenza.

Murmuró un qué en señal de que la había escuchado, pero que no tenía ganas de hablar. Era bastante la vergüenza fruto de su timidez. Además su inseguridad aumentaba al no haber una reacción mayor de Rukia ¿Es que acaso esa mujer era de hielo?

—¿Vámonos a casa? Parece que somos los únicos sobrios aquí.

Ichigo miró a los lados y se dio cuenta de la realidad de las palabras de Rukia.

—Tenemos que llevarnos a Mai y Xavier—Ichigo agregó levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas.

o

—Vamos, si sé que han dormido juntos. No les estoy diciendo que banalicen su relación, si no que se comuniquen táctilmente un poco más para que se sientan mejor—No Mai, con ellos así no.

—¡No hemos dormido juntos por los motivos que tu crees! —Soltó totalmente ruborizado.

—Tampoco que no se hayan abrazado mientras dormían. Aunque les hayan mentido a los músicos, yo sé la verdad.

Rukia pensó que esa mujer había instalado cámaras en su casa o algo. Se enojó. Además de ruborizarse, por supuesto. Estaba cansada y esa noche solo quería llegar a su cama y dormir.

—No se enojen conmigo—Mai rogó borracha en la entrada de su casa viendo las expresiones de sus vecinos—En serio, fue sin malas intenciones.

La puerta se cerró en su hermosa cara.

o

Ichigo estaba hirviendo agua para tomarse un café. Era extraño, Rukia solía despertarse siempre antes que él. Cuando estaba todo listo para tomar desayuno, miró la escalera. La llamó, pero nadie contestó. Bueno, tendría que irla a despertar. Cuando su nudillo iba a chocar con la puerta, extraños sonidos lo inquietaron.

Entró a la habitación con curiosidad, eso se oía como...

¿Llanto?

Rukia estaba durmiendo, eso era seguro porque no miró ni pareció inmutarse cuando él abrió la puerta.

—No…—Repetía.

—Oi, Rukia—El joven preocupado la llamó. Nada. Se acercó y la sacudió por el hombro. Ahí, en ese preciso instante Rukia pareció reaccionar y despertar.

Vio desde la cama que Ichigo la miraba con preocupación, el chico se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensado ayer, después de todo lo vivido junto con Rukia pensar que ella no tenía emociones era una estupidez—¿Estas bien? ¿Una pesadilla?

Ella comenzó a recordar lo que había soñado y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor—No es nada.

—¿Cómo va a ser nada?— La shinigami no era alguien que llorara fácilmente. Las únicas veces que la había visto llorar habían sido situaciones con una elevada carga emocional. El valor moral de esa mujer era algo digno de admirar.

—No, en serio—Iba a refregarse los ojos pero se dio cuenta que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Con desgana las limpio ante la vista de Ichigo. Se maldijo mentalmente por esa clase de debilidad aunque no fuera de forma consciente.

Se sorprendió ante el torpe abrazo de su amigo.

—¿Ugh? ¿Ichigo?— Preguntó.

No era una persona muy elocuente. Así que era esto lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos por Rukia.

Después de un rato, Rukia rompió el momento.

—No querrás empezar a poner en práctica las palabras de Mai… ¿Verdad? —Comentó divertida porque habían pasado unos minutos y el joven no la soltaba.

El chico la soltó como si quemara—¡Ey! Sólo venía porque no bajabas. Es hora de desayunar. Tenemos que arreglarnos para las clases.

o

Después de clases, Natalie se les acercó con una tarjeta con las indicaciones sobre la boda.

—Sé que ustedes no son de aquí, así que vayan con la vestimenta que se sientan más cómodos. Otras compañeras irán también así que no se sentirán tan solos—La chica sonrió—Debo volver a donde mis pequeños ¡Nos vemos en la boda! De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo.

Los abrazó, dejándolos sorprendidos.

Una vez que la adolescente se fue, los dos miraron curiosos las indicaciones de la boda.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una boda o un carnaval?

¿O las dos?

Se miraron conmocionados.

o

Caminando por la playa buscando almas para realizar entierros y que no sean victimas potenciales de vacíos hambrientos, Ichigo le comentó a Rukia.

—¿No crees que el número de vacíos a descendido los últimos días?

—Creo que es normal. Después de venir, ninguno ha vuelto con vida a Hueco Mundo. Aunque sean moustros deben darse datos y protegerse entre ellos.

—Ah, tienes razón—Dijo el joven bostezando—Ahora entiendo porque cuando llegamos Mai dijo que si se quedaba un año más se convertiría en árbol. Este sitio es demasiado tranquilo, no hay mucho por hacer.

—Pues al menos deberías ejercitarte. Estas perdiendo masa muscular—Lo molestó Rukia mirando su torso desnudo—En cualquier momento te saldrá barriga.

—Maldita.

Los dos caminaron unos minutos en silencio, Rukia lo rompió.

—¿Qué será lo que hay en la oficina de correos esperando? Se supone que las gemelas nos dijeron que teníamos un envío desde Japón ¿Que será tan delicado que no lo puede traer un cartero a la casa?

—Yo que sé. Debe ser alguna estupidez del viejo. Ese idiota siempre sale con sorpresas... Si quieres lo buscamos antes del anochecer—Ichigo comentó con despreocupación.

Rukia asintió pensativa.

o

—¡Hijo! ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?—Preguntó como si fuera un completo ignorante del video que había llegado a sus manos. Por supuesto que sabía porque ese mocoso estaba tan condenadamente feliz. Masaki podía estar tranquila donde estuviera—¿Dónde está Rukia-chan?

—¡Tio Isshin!—Saludo Rukia acercándose a la computadora que habían ido a buscar.

—Yuzu, Karin… acérquense—Las chicas saludaron a su hermano y a Rukia.

—Has perdido peso, Onii-chan ¿Te estás alimentando bien?—Pregunto Yuzu observando a su hermano.

—Yuzu, no preguntes eso. Ya sabes que es por el ejercicio adicional…—Karin se rio sospechosamente.

—¿Verdad que sí?—Dijo Isshin con rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Ey! Seguimos aquí—Reclamó a su familia. Golpearía a su padre pero estaba a varios miles de kilómetros de distancia. Con insultarlo bastaría.

—Cuéntanos ¿Cómo ha sido la vida allí?

Los shinigamis narraron muy cómicamente todo lo que habían tenido que pasar y que estaban invitados a una boda que se celebraría en una semana más, además de su experiencia con Bea. Los Kurosaki en Karakura parecían muy conformes, se veía que Ichigo lo estaba pasando bien y creciendo como persona.

—Deberían agradecer a Hunter. Les hizo hacer práctica para cuidar a sus futuros hijos y mis futuros…

—Calla. Si sigues…—Advirtió.

—…¡Nietos!

—¡Adiós!—Ichigo con enfado cerró la video-llamada.

o

Una mañana con un clima paradisiaco cualquiera, en la isla de Bali, la senkaimon se abrió. Por fin el noble Kuchiki había podido conseguir un día libre para poder visitar a Rukia. Su frialdad y modales habrían descolocado a cualquiera que caminara por las relajadas playas del lugar, pero no lo podían ver así que todos seguían sonrientes y felices. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba la energía espiritual de su hermana adoptiva pequeña.

Esa misma mañana, con el mismo clima paradisiaco, puede ser porque era el mismo día, dos shinigamis preparaban los últimos detalles para participar en la boda a la que habían sido invitados por las extrañas coincidencias del destino invocadas por Isshin Kurosaki.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando Ichigo y Rukia, ya vestidos, se encontraron en la sala. Ambos sólo se miraron por varios segundos sorprendidos.

Es que a Ichigo solía no importarle mucho lo que se arreglaran las chicas, no era como Keigo que estaba muy al pendiente de si una chica mostraba más de la cuenta o si se veía más linda un día que otro. Pero ese preciso día se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de una mujer muy bella, y lo mejor era que eso era un complemento a todo lo maravillosa que ella era por dentro.

Bueno, la conclusión es que se estaba volviendo un completo idiota.

Es que Kuchiki Rukia estaba frente a él con el vestido que le había regalado Mai, además se había maquillado. Además, se veía espectacular. Y él, parado mirándola como un puto pervertido terminaba por colorear una bella escena.

—Te ves bien—Torpemente afirmó.

—Gracias…—No esperaba un cumplido de Ichigo—Tu…no estás tan mal—Dijo ella, viendo que el chico también se había arreglado. Llevaba una camisa blanca con el cuello violeta, pantalones negros semi-recogidos con las bastillas del mismo color.

¿Eso era un cumplido o algo así? En su extraño mundo, si.

—…Para todo lo que nos costó encontrarlo—Añadió Rukia mirandolo de pie a cabeza buscando algún error a lo bien que se veía el muy maldito.

Ichigo mientras tanto recordó el viaje del día anterior a la isla comercial, es verdad, si que había costado.

o

_Gracias a un dato de Hunter, pudieron evitar ir apretados en el barco. El regalo fue lo primero que compraron, unas alumnas le dieron la idea que les regalaran sábanas, así que como no se les ocurrió otra cosa, eso terminó siendo lo elegido. Después debían asegurarse de que diablos le compraban a Ichigo para asistir a la boda. Luego de horas de interminable búsqueda de ropa para hombre (No había gran variedad) entraron a una pequeña tienda de ropa original creada en Indonesia. La dependiente pareció enamorarse de los ojos de Rukia, así que le hizo probarse a Ichigo varias cosas que tenían el color violeta._

_Terminó por elegir unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Muy aburrido, aunque el atuendo pasaba a ser semiformal e interesante porque los pantalones tenían el revés violeta y se recogían, eran especiales para caminar por la playa. Y la camisa tenía el cuello violeta también. _

—_Te ves perfecto—Soltó la mujer que los atendía media envidiosa de la suerte de la pequeña mujer que lo acompañaba—¡Te haré un descuento!_

_Vale, definitivamente ese lo llevaría. Se lo había conseguido a una ganga._

_o_

Tomó nuevamente conciencia cuando vio que Rukia lo empujaba al baño.

—Péinate—Le exigió cerrando la puerta. Tenía razón. La shinigami se había recogido el cabello y bueno, él no se había peinado desde que se despertó. Nunca en su vida había asistido a una boda, por lo que confiaba en el criterio de Rukia. Y si se tenía que peinar… al diablo… tendría que hacerlo. Quería que Rukia se sintiera cómoda con él, aunque sea con estos pequeños detalles. En fin, después de todo el camino recorrido, esa verdad era innegable, incluso para su cotidiana actitud de negación constante.

Mirándose en el espejo recordó el día anterior cuando llegaron a su casa.

o

_Al volver a su casa, se encontraron con Mai y Xavier esperándolos de cotillas. Les contaron sobre la boda a la que asistirían al día siguiente y Mai se tomó como desafío personal arreglar a Rukia. Ella había asistido a un par de bodas en su estadía, así que sabía lo importante que era el maquillaje y los peinados._

—_¿Quieres espiar lo que están hablando? Mai me dijo que quería hacerle un par de preguntas cruciales a Rukia—Xavier le guiño el ojo._

—_¿Qué estás hablando? No, eso es violar…—Pero Xavier ya estaba subiendo la escalera._

_Ichigo con cansancio lo siguió para sacarlo de la puerta._

_Cuando llegó, Xavier le señalizó que escuchara, estaba interesante._

_Con desgana se acercó._

"…_¿Nunca has usado maquillaje?... ¿Ni si quiera para impresionar al anterior chico que te gustó…?—_

—_¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo puedes saber si me gustó alguien? ¡Ay!—Rukia se quejó._

—_Disculpa Rukia, pero si te mueves cuando te estoy poniendo delineador te va a doler—Se escuchó la voz divertida de Mai—Lo sé porque sé que lo único que te detiene para estar con Ichigo es el miedo. Cada vez que te veo, veo esa sombra. No quieres que sufra y tú no quieres volver a sufrir."_

_Ichigo se sintió cometiendo un placer culpable. Quería escuchar, pero sabía que no debía. Iba a alejarse de la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Rukia._

"—_Puede que tengas un poco de razón._

—_¿Ves? Por supuesto que tengo un poco de razón, mis títulos en psicología no los tengo de decoración—Dijo con orgullo la francesa—Ahora, tienes que cambiar de perspectiva. Con Ichigo tienes algo maravilloso. Velo como una nueva oportunidad que te da la vida para construir un sentimiento sano y realizable. La forma en que lo lleves esta vez sirve también como bálsamo a tus heridas del pasado. Muchas veces la gente se queda en una experiencia traumática y pierden las posibilidades que la vida le da en el hoy para la felicidad y sanación que buscan. Tú eres más que eso. Nadie tiene porque sufrir si tú no quieres que eso ocurra. ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó por el silencio de Rukia._

—_Mai ¿No crees que hay mucho silencio en la casa? —Obviamente Rukia sentía el poder espiritual de Ichigo tras la puerta. Ichigo tomó el brazo de Xavier y se lo llevó rápidamente abajo. Se escuchó un abrir de la puerta arriba._

—_Dejen el porno para después. Yo también quiero ver—Se escuchó de arriba._

—_¿Quién mierda ve porno, pervertida? —Gritó Ichigo indignado._

_o_

—Ichigo. Apúrate, se nos hace tarde. Me adelantaré—Se escuchó fuera del baño.

Se escucharon los pasos de Rukia hasta la puerta y como abrió la puerta principal. Ichigo salió rápidamente del baño.

—Nii-sama—Dijo sorprendida. Estaba abrazando un regalo enorme lista para salir.

—¿Llevas el regalo…?—Ichigo paró en seco al encontrarse con la estoica mirada del noble en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Byakuya?—Preguntó Ichigo. Recordó la hora que era—¡Demonios! ¡Vamos! Se nos hace tarde para la boda.

¿Qué? ¿Su orgullo iba a hacer qué? ¿Casarse con Ichigo Kurosaki? Aún no estaba preparado para ello. Quizás cien años más... No, nunca estaría preparado.

—Rukia, no me hablaste de esto—Byakuya estaba pálido por la sorpresa, bloqueando la salida de los shinigamis. Verlos tan arreglados solo añadía más leña al fuego.

—Es que la última vez que hablé contigo todavía no nos invitaban—Dijo Rukia dudando—No parece un dato que quisieras saber de todas formas.

¿Invitaron? La energía espiritual de Byakuya descendió dramáticamente. Ichigo entendió de pronto la pregunta de Byakuya…Por la expresión de la shinigami, ésta pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que él ¿Creía que él se iba casar con Rukia? Si era así, el apocalipsis estaba muy cerca.

o

Byakuya los observaba detenidamente, la reciente confusión lo había hecho revalorar la forma en que observaba la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia.

Si tuviera en sus manos un arma, estaría a punto de apretar el gatillo. Ese era su estado de tensión. ¿Por qué? Preguntaran. Porque había un muy importante detalle que a Renji se le escapó en su informe y ese era que su hermana y ese chico, que hace tres años le transfirió sus poderes y que él de vuelta la había rescatado de la muerte, actuaban, se veían y transmitían ser una pareja establecida llena de cursis sentimientos y él no era un hombre que se le podía engañar bajo agresivas maneras porque lo había vivido. Un romance corto pero completo.

Entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba lo que veía?

Por supuesto que no era la manera que trataba a su hermana, porque a ella parecía gustarle. Tampoco sus sentimientos, parecían auténticos. Menos la falta de consideración de Ichigo con él, porque lo importante era lo que ellos sentían, así como cuando él desafió a toda la sociedad casándose con Hisana. Lo que realmente molestaba a Byakuya era que él tenía que aguantarse todas las peticiones de matrimonio de Rukia y las quejas interminables de su clan noble sabiendo que su hermana terminaría por elegir a ese pequeño imprudente que nadie aguantaba, no, ni si quiera terminaría, ya lo había elegido.

Si él obligaba a casarse a Rukia con alguien de más clase, ahí llegaría el shinigami con su espada que parecía más grande que él apelando a todos sus sentimientos por la morena y ataques personales contra él. ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en un Shiba?

—Nii-sama… ¿Te pasa algo?

Estaban a punto de llegar al lugar de la ceremonia que sería en un medio ambiente natural. Todos los que caminaban al lugar llevaban pintorescos vestidos y todos tan alegres que parecía una fiesta en vez de una ceremonia. Los regalos se dejaban apilados en la entrada como símbolo de ofrenda.

—Rukia, debemos hablar— Byakuya tajante señalizó un claro solitario del bosque—A solas—Reafirmo al ver que Ichigo caminaba con ellos. Con solo un par de miradas, Rukia logró que ese imprudente caminara lejos. Un grupo de niñas lo rodeo al verlo solo. Ichigo miró con preocupación el lugar elegido por los Kuchikis preguntándose que diablos quería hablar Byakuya con Rukia.

o

—Rukia, quiero que formalices tu relación con Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿Qué relación?... No me digas, Nii-sama… ¿Tú también?—Esto era el colmo. Rukia se preguntó si Byakuya había hablado con Mai antes de tocar su puerta. Por muy imposible que eso fuera ¡Si hasta pensó que la boda era de ellos!

—A mí no me engañas, Rukia. No quiero estar negando algo que es visible a los ojos de todos. Estas últimas semanas he rechazado cuatro propuestas de matrimonio teniendo que extraer excusas del aire. Yo, no estoy de acuerdo con que estés con él, pero al menos si lo estás que sea formalmente—Su voz tan robótica hacía sentir más que una opinión, era una orden—Presentaré la carta ante el concejo nobiliario para que se ejecute la boda. Una vez que termines esta misión y vuelvas a la sociedad de almas realizaremos la ceremonia oficial.

¿Eh?

—Espera…—Pero antes que pudiera aclararle a su hermano que estaba cometiendo un gran, gran error, él había desaparecido usando shumpo.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. Lo vio ahí, todo tranquilo conversando con una de sus alumnas, todo parecía tan irreal, todo el exterior parecía ver algo que ellos mismos no podían ver ¿Por qué?

Se acercó a donde él y trató de pensar en cómo darle la noticia a Ichigo sin que cayera en un pozo de pánico así como ella estaba, es decir, a ella le costaba mucho negarse a las ordenes de su hermano. El shinigami la vio y se acercó a ella. Las alumnas se dispersaron en pocos segundos.

—¿De qué quería hablar?—Soltó un poco molesto porque lo hayan apartado. Estaba seguro que lo que quería hablar Byakuya era algo importante.

—Ichigo…—El joven la miró con interés. Tenía curiosidad por saber que habló con el noble—Estoy embarazada.

—… Me estás tomando el pelo ¿Verdad?—Rukia aún tenía esa mirada seria—Pero ¿Cómo? Si nosotros no hemos…

—¿Por qué asumes que tendría que ser tuyo? Te lo tienes bien creído...—El chico enrojeció. Vale, la iba a matar—Eso sería malo ¿Verdad?

—¿Para qué estás jugando conmigo?—Dijo molesto, pero aún curioso por lo que Rukia había hablado con Byakuya.

—Para que no te tomes tan mal esta noticia que te voy a dar.

—¿Qué? —¿Lo dejaría solo de nuevo? Si era así Byakuya podía irse a congelar el infierno con sus estiradas maneras. Rukia no se podía ir, ella...

—Técnicamente estaremos casados en cinco meses más.

—¿Qué?

* * *

_Si vieron el coloreado de "la luna de miel", se darán cuenta que Ichigo estaba muy delgado. Gastando calorías... bueno, ustedes me entienden. Es que con esa palmera es imposible no asociar los conceptos._

_¡Gracias por los reviews!_


End file.
